Quinn Hummel
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: Quinn grew up in the Hummel household with her brother Kurt, and dad Burt. With their mother dying when Quinn was seven, and Kurt was eight, it made life difficult. Quinn began working too hard in high school, becoming popular. through S1. faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Making a new one cause this has been in my head for a while. Lemme know what you think because I may not finish it if it's stupid. **

**I don't own Glee, or anything with a brand name. For the entire story. **

**Eventually Faberry/Klaine.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Quinn, wake up. It's time for school," my brother, Kurt said, shaking me. I grudgingly got out of bed and got into the shower. Coach Sylvester had us working really hard this week for some Cheerios performance; since I was the captain, I had to be there, and guide all of these kids. It's not like Coach does anything. It was only the third week of school too!

I threw my wet hair into a high pony tail, and zipped up my Cheerios outfit. My tiredness was starting to show. Maybe Kurt had some sort of foundation to wear. I walked down into the basement to ask. He was sitting at a vanity in his off-white room putting something on his face.

"Hey, Kurt, do you have anything to make me look less 'tired'?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute, and then stood up silently and headed to his cabinet.

"Maybe you shouldn't work yourself so hard, Quinn. You're tired all the time, and this could lead to something worse," he said, handing me a small jar, "Make sure you apply it all over, and only go down your face with it, so it doesn't go directly into your pores," he added.

"Stop telling me what I should and shouldn't do," I snapped back, and then instantly said, "Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood, and I can't really stop anyway."

"Then quit the Cheerios," Kurt suggested.

"Absolutely not. For one, Coach wouldn't let me, and two, I'm head bitch in charge, so it needs to stay that way, and this is the only way. If I wasn't head Cheerio anyway, Puck would still be throwing you into dumpsters," I said.

"Well, just try to tone it down, I care about you, you're my sister, but I really need to finish this, or else we'll be late," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, I'll try my best," I said, and walked up the stairs to get breakfast with my daddy after putting on the make-up Kurt gave me.

"Good morning Daddy," I said, in a cheery tone, and pranced passed the couch into the kitchen after giving him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't need to know about my drowsy state; he'd be worse than Kurt about it.

"Good morning sweet heart, eat something good before doing all that jumping, and twisting today," he replied, folding his newspaper, and getting up from the couch to follow me.

"Cheerleading, and yes, I'll eat some oatmeal or something," I said, and grabbed a bowl, just so he would get off my case. I've been through the not eating thing, with Coach's shakes. It was bad, and that is why Daddy always makes me eat. I've also been having many cravings lately. I don't know what it is.

"Add an apple, and some juice as well, Quinn," he said sternly, and starting packing his own sandwich for lunch later.

"Yes Daddy," I said, and plucked one from the bowl and sat at the little table we have. I normally wouldn't have eaten all of this, but seriously, I've been so hungry all the time.

Kurt came up the stairs a few seconds later, and joined me for breakfast. Dad left after saying goodbye and wishing us a good day at school.

"You're actually eating?" Kurt exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, shut up," I said quietly, and then rinsed out my bowl and set it in the sink to wash when I got home from Cheerios practice later.

We went out to his car, and drove together to school. I had an early Cheerios practice, and Kurt was used to coming early. He just ghosted off, because he thinks I can't be seen with him. Says it'll tear down my rep. I agreed, but deep down I really didn't care that much. If my brother needed me, I'd be right there in a heartbeat. Coach obviously didn't like our routine, and one girl on the top fell down. They really were sloppy. It made me start the day off in a bad mood.

Now for bitch mode, which is really wearing me out. Finn came up to me, and walked me to my class, while he had Spanish with the creep teacher. Mr. Show? I forgot his name.

I love Finn. I really do. I made a huge mistake a while ago, and I regret all of it. Finn will never know though. Ever. Classes were pretty good. I made it through. In Gym class, I just sat in the bleachers with a couple other Cheerios and went to stalk loser's MySpace pages. Rachel Berry. She was a favorite of ours to mess with. She posted a new video last night. She seems to think she's cool, and always does things with her singing. I'll have to admit, she sure can sing. I actually only watch them because I love to hear her voice. Someone caught me, and asked what I was doing, so I said hate comments. I wrote something terrible, and that's how it started.

On My Own, I knew this song from somewhere. Kurt plays it sometimes. Kurt can sing tremendously, but I think Rachel does it better.

Cheerios Practice was slightly better at the end of the day, but still had Coach yelling at people telling them how terrible they are, and bring down everybody's spirit.

I went home with Kurt, and slumped onto the couch with my book bag. I was exhausted.

"What's up?" he asked, and plopped down next to me.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired," I said, and took out my binder to start my biology homework.

"I don't believe you," he said, and pulled out whatever he had for homework.

"Alright, I just haven't been feeling good lately. I'm tired no matter how early I go to bed, and I'm hungry. All the damn time," I admitted.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked, slightly joking. Oh my god, that could be it.

I hesitated, "No."

He saw it though, "Quinn, are you pregnant?"

"No, that's absurd," I said.

"Tell me, did you have sex with Finn?" he asked, turning on the couch to look at me directly.

I looked down, and felt my eyes water up, "No," I said honestly.

"Don't lie to me, I want to help you," He said, and taking my hands.

"Puck. It was Puck," I whispered, and felt the tear glide down my face.

"Noah Puckerman?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Come here. I don't care, even if you are having a baby, you're still my sister. I won't tell anyway. Cross my heart," Kurt said, and pulled me into his small lap, and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around my older brother, and cried.

It felt like hours, but I got up, and went right into the bathroom.

"Are you throwing up?" Kurt asked surprised, from outside the door.

"No, I'm just washing my face," I said, and came out a few minutes later with him in the kitchen.

"Let's make cupcakes. We can use mom's old recipe. It always seemed to cheer you up," Kurt said, and handed me a mixing bowl.

"I don't know though, about being pregnant. It really just dawned on me today; but yes, I did do it with Puck. He offered me some wine coolers, and I was feeling fat that day, so it was the biggest mistake I ever made," I answered, and took the bowl from him.

"So you're not sure? How long has it been? Can you take a pregnancy test?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"How about we go to a drug store out of town, while the butter gets to room temperature, and before Dad gets home from work," he suggested, taking the stick of butter and setting it up on the counter.

"I don't know about that, Kurt,"

"You got to know some time, Hun," he said, and slipped his arm through mine and took me to the front hall with our shoes and dragged me to his car. I reluctantly agreed. I didn't want to know my fate. My heart sat in my throat.

"Please don't make me go in with you," I said, once we drove far enough away for no one to know us.

"Alright. I'll be right back," he said, and went it.

I sighed, and thought to myself. What if I really was pregnant? My life would be ruined. I can't get pregnant at fifteen. What would my dad think of me? That I'm a slut? He means so much to me, and I love him so much. I've already lost my mother, and I can't lose him as well. Finn too. He's my first true love. Well at least I think. I can't get him out of my head, and I feel lonely without him. Kurt's always there for me. I hope he doesn't think differently of me either. All the hopes and dreams. I was going to grow up and be a lawyer. If I have a kid, I won't be able to go to school, and I'll be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life while Rachel goes to New York and sings her heart out.

Why does Rachel come up in all of this? I don't even know Rachel, let alone like her. I seriously don't know what's up with me.

Kurt opened his door and scared me. He had the terrible object in his hand in a white plastic bag. We drove home in silence.

"Dad will be home in an hour, go do this now. I have no idea what you're supposed to do though, so read the instructions right. I'll be right here if you need me. You know I'll love you either way," Kurt said, and handed me the bag. I went into the small bathroom slowly and took the box from the bag. I was scared. I mean, I can't be pregnant? I'm just misreading things. I can just be hungry because I'm starting my period or something. Then I thought about it. I haven't had my period at all last month. I didn't even realize it. I took my time, and did the test right, and let it sit on the sink edge while I waited and went out to the kitchen to find Kurt hasn't done anything but pace.

"Calm down," I told him.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" Kurt asked, and saw the first smile from me tonight.

"Yes, probably, but I'm popular, and a girl, I know how to hide my feelings," I replied.

He stood for a moment without answer.

"How long do we wait for this because we have to hide it before dad gets home," Kurt finally said.

"I don't know, fifteen minutes," I replied.

"Well, we'll have to throw it out in the neighbors garbage can or something," he joked.

"Good, go do that," I said.

"Do you want me to look?" he asked a few minutes later.

"No, I'm a big girl. Even if it's going to ruin my life, I'll do it," I said, and went slowly to the bathroom again.

"Alright," he said. I grabbed his hand though, and pulled him with me. It just gave me a little strength. After the day was closed, was my most weak moments. I had to put on a façade for everyone else, but it just collapses at home. I can't do it that long.

It was positive.

"These aren't always right? I mean, it could be wrong," I said unsurely.

"I got the expensive one," Kurt said.

"So? They can make mistakes," I said.

"Right, we won't know unless you were to go to a doctor," Kurt said.

"Dad can't know. No one. Promise me you won't tell a soul," I said, and stuffed the evil thing into the bag again and shoved it into Kurt's arms, "Throw it out, I never want to see it again."

"I will, but you know you'll have to tell dad if it actually comes out right?" he said.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to unless it's true. I won't say anything until it's absolutely necessary. I swear if you tell anyone I will never talk to you ever again," I said, pulling the last bits of power I had in me.

He looked sympathetic, "I promise. Now, how about you got to bed early," he said, and put his arm around my shoulder to guide me to my room. A few minutes later he brought me my book bag with promises of a dinner in bed. I never saw the bag of evidence again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Early update! Lol, I may even have Chapter 3 up tomorrow. **

**Lemme know what you think!**

**It's not beta-d though, so pardon any mistakes.**

**Chapter 2**

I fell asleep that night in Kurt's arms. He brought us dinner, and we ate in my room and then some warm milk. He always knows what's good for me.

"Quinn, time for school," Kurt said, waking me up gently. He must have slept in my bed with me because he was just waking up as well. I swear that kid was a human alarm clock, he always woke up right on time.

"Yeah, can we just skip today?" I moaned, and rolled over.

"No way, you can skip Cheerios practice if you want, but we aren't missing school. Dad will be all over us," Kurt said, and went to stand up and stretch.

"You're right, but I don't want to," I said.

"Too bad, I'll drag you out of that bed if you don't," he warned.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try," I dared.

He didn't say anything but pulled up the comforter from my feet and began pulling me out of the bed. I screamed playfully and tried to grab onto something.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get up!" I yelled and threw the blanket off and sat up. He eyed me and smiled.

"Good. I'll be in my room. I never got to do my night time skin routine last night, and now I need double," Kurt said. He always had the flawless skin. I don't eve3n try as hard as him, but I rarely ever get acne. I'm definitely not complaining, we just got our mothers skin. Kurt got our dad's brown hair, and I have moms light blonde hair. We both look like our mother though. Dad tells me I'm a teenage version of her. Except I have his nose.

I realized I slept in my Cheerios outfit. It was wrinkled, so I took it off and hung it up on a hanger to take it for dry cleaning that Coach gets the school to pay for. I pulled out my pony tail, and combed my fingers through my hair. It smelled really good from being put up wet. It just got brushed back up though. I wish Coach would let us keep our hair down. Kurt always tells me to do it anyway. He doesn't know her wrath.

As I was changing I put my hand onto my stomach. I was scared. I couldn't feel anything though. I didn't know what to expect. I thought I felt a tiny little bump. Maybe it was just a pimple. I let it go and put on my Cheerios skirt and the top. I was literally terrified. More than that.

Kurt was surprisingly finished when I walked downstairs and had a bowl of cereal out for me with a banana. I didn't realize how long I stood in front of my mirror.

"Bye kids. Have a good day at school," Dad said, and kissed us both goodbye on the cheeks.

"Thanks Daddy, you have a good day and work too," I said.

"Love you,"

"Love you too," Both Kurt and I said at the same time.

He left, and I finished my breakfast.

"Are you going to practice or not, because if you aren't I don't want to leave yet," Kurt said.

"I don't know. I don't want Coach to freak out. I'll try not to really do anything today, so I guess we will go," I said.

"Alright, I'm going to grab my bag," my fashionable brother said, and trotted down the basement steps.

I took my Cheerios book bag decorated with cheer memorabilia, and went out to Kurt's giant black vehicle. Dad wants to get me my own car soon, but he's saving up for it. I know it'll just be a used one, but I don't care.

"I looked up last night when you should go see a doctor for being pregnant," Kurt said, once he gracefully hopped into the driver's side.

"Please, can we not talked about this right now?" I pleaded.

"Alright, but I think you should go soon. If I could go for you, I would, but we need to deny or confirm this as soon as possible," Kurt said, and then pulled into the school parking lot. We really don't live that far away.

"Yeah, well do that then. Just don't let dad know. We can do that ourselves right?" I asked, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah, I think so?" Kurt said, "I'll see you at lunch." He drifted off again.

I went to practice, and tried to stay away from being thrown, and such, but it was hard, and Coach noticed.

"Q! What's up with you today? Do I need to take away dry cleaning privileges?" she shouted at me through her megaphone.

"No, Ms. Sylvester," I shouted back and then ordered the group to do it again.

I went to find Finn afterwards. He and Puck were standing with Kurt at the dumpster with a bunch of people. I got angry, and slapped Puck across the face.

"Don't you touch my brother!" I growled at him and let Kurt walk away. He looked terrified. I went with him.

"You don't have to always defend me, Quinn," he said. We went into the front hallway to our lockers. I noticed some new papers on the bulletin board. Nothing interesting. That lame teacher was making a new Glee club. There was only one person signed up so far. Mercedes Jones? I didn't even know her.

Kurt kept his eye on it.

"Did you want to sign up? Or do you just know her?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe without Mr. Ryerson coaching, we might be kind of good," he said.

"Well sign up then. Fulfill your dreams bro," I said, and waved my hands around trying to make it dramatic.

"I think I will. What about you? You have an amazing voice. Nothing compared to mine though," he joked. He signed his name.

"I don't think so," I said after a minute.

"Oh, it's okay," he said. I noticed his disappointment.

"So what are you going to audition with?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe Mr. Cellophane. I've recently been quite fond of that song," he said, and then we walked together towards our lockers.

"Oh, I've heard you singing. It's wonderful. You'll be better than all of them," I said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later,"

He disappeared, and I headed to my locker.

After school Finn was waiting for me there. "Hey babe," he said.

I smiled and strutted over to him as if nothing were wrong. There was something wrong though. It was all that went through my head all day.

"Hey," I replied, and opened my locker up. His was just a few down from mine. Rachel's was a few down from his. Again, why do I keep thinking of her?

"Mr. Shuester found pot in my locker. I either have to do after school for a week or join Glee Club. I have to be there tomorrow," Finn said.

"You had pot?" I exclaimed.

"No! I don't know how it got there!" Finn said.

"Well my brother is in Glee," I commented, putting my books away and getting the things I needed to take home.

"Kurt? So? I barely know him? I don't want to be in Glee. I'll be the laughing stock of the year! I'm quarterback! Puck will go crazy!" he seemed visibly upset.

"How about I come over after school, or we go somewhere?" I suggested, trying to get his mind off of it. I didn't want him in a bad mood.

"Sure. We can go to my house, my mom's at work," he said, smiling his cute little boy smile.

I smiled and said, "Alright, I'll have Kurt drop me off in like half an hour?"

"Okay, I'll be there," he said.

He kissed me goodbye and we both went our separate ways to leave.

Kurt was waiting by the car looking in the mirror fixing his already perfect hair.

"Hey, Finn asked me to come over after school, after go home, can you drive me over there?" I asked him.

"Sure, I need to go to dad's shop after school anyway and work a little bit. I need gas. And more specifically the rest of Marc Jacobs new collection," he said.

I laughed and nodded. The subject of babies didn't come up at all. I enjoyed my night with Finn and he dropped me off at home by curfew.

I ate dinner with Daddy and Kurt, and then went upstairs to do my homework from yesterday and today. I stayed up kind of later than I wanted to, but I still woke up in the morning.

Cheerios practice was brutal because for some reason Coach was in a very bad mood. Classes were easy, and flew by, and then the second Cheerios practice came. We ended early for some reason and I was suspicious as Coach wanted Santana and I to go with her to the upper auditorium. It looked like Glee Club was performing something. Finn as down there. Kurt was too wearing this hideous red shirt.

Don't Stop Believin' started, and Finn sang the beginning lines. He was actually a pretty good singer. I noticed that when Rachel sang she couldn't keep her eyes off of Finn. Did she like him? Oh hell no. Rachel cannot steal my boyfriend. Finn didn't even notice, and even played a long with it.

They finished and the coach came out of nowhere, and started telling them how they did. It was weird. I thought I noticed Puck over by the doors, but I couldn't be sure.

Coach glowered and headed back to her office and made us follow.

"Find one more Cheerio that can sing. I may have a job for you. As for now, stay on alert. Come to my office first thing tomorrow morning since we don't have practice early Wednesday because that is often the days of my phone interviews. I'll have to cancel tomorrow's but it's okay. Now get out my office," she ordered us. We didn't argue.

"So who else can sing?" I asked once we went back to our lockers.

"Britts is an awesome dancer. I bet she can sing too," Santana said.

"Alright, tell her tonight," I said, and we went our separate ways. Kurt was waiting in the almost empty parking lot still in his Glee outfit.

"Really? If that was powder blue you could be in the eighties," I said, and hopped into his car.

"What? No, this shirt is fabulous, and the only thing I had in this horrid color," he replied, and started his car. We drove to Daddy's work shop first. We were hanging out with him for an hour or two today. I also needed some money so I could work a little bit at the front desk. I'm a teenage girl, I obviously need clothes, and things.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Daddy asked us once we came in. He was working on a Jeep, and wiped his hands on a rag before coming to see us.

"Kurt, I have a tire rotation on this baby that I'm working on, and Quinn the man is waiting in the office, so you can go do his paperwork and pay. It'll be done in about fifteen to twenty minutes," he told us what we needed to do today.

"Alright," I answered, and then went through the door. Today was quite easy, and I mostly sat at the desk and finished up some homework. Tomorrow would be a more productive day because I was curious as to what Coach wanted us to do. I may have to actually join Glee Club to keep my eye on Finn. I wouldn't like it, but it would be necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I hope you all are enjoying. I wasn't quite sure what to put at the end, so bear with me. lol. Next chapter will be with Dakota Stanely, and such. :D  
><strong>

Chapter 3

I dreaded the meeting with Coach Sylvester in her office; but all she wanted was for us to go get Mr. Shue and tell him to go to see her. I was overly rude to the teacher than I should have been, but he didn't make a big deal out of it. I went to class after that and thought about Finn. Maybe I didn't have to join Glee Club. What if I got him to quit? I'll talk to him during our class changes, when we went out to our lockers.

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in the school! We can be Prom King and Prom Queen! Prom royalty! I'm not giving up my crown just so you can 'express yourself'!" I growled at Finn.

"Look, you're making too big of a deal out of this," he said while putting his books into his bag. I noticed Rachel watching us from a few lockers down.

"Okay, let's compromise, if you quit that club, I'll let you touch my breasts," I said, in hopes to make her jealous.

"Under the shirt?" he asked, hopefully.

"Over the bra,"

He thought about it for a second, "No, no, I can't. I want to do Glee. It makes me happy."

I sighed, "People think you're gay now, Finn. You know what that makes me? You're big gay beard!"

"Look, I got to go to class, just relax," he said. I glared at him.

He shut his locker and walked away. I turned my eyes to the brunette girl in front of my watching him walk away.

"Eavesdrop much?" I asked, and put my hands on my hips and sauntered towards her, "Time for some girl talk, Man Hands. You can dance with him. You can sing with him; but you will never have him."

"I understand how you'd be threatened. Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person and I don't want to steal your man. I plan make him my own. Everyday Glee Club's status is going up and yours is going down. Deal with it," Rachel said and turned around right into the face of two slushies. I put my hand up to my mouth to stop from bursting into uncontrollable laughing, but at the same time I felt bad for her. I walked away, and then finished my classes for the day. Cheerios was brutal because we didn't have one in the morning. Kurt was waiting for me at the car like always.

"You look terrible," he said.

"Oh thanks," I replied.

"How about a facial?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful," I said, and hopped into his car.

Thursday went uneventful, and then Friday was the assembly and I'd see Kurt and Finn perform for the first time. Push It. Okay, really? I was amazed. I cannot believe this is happening. Rachel is all over Finn. Okay, this is what made my mind. I am joining the Glee Club to keep Rachel's man hands away from my boy. That was final. Coach was in a rage! I didn't even stay around to see what she did.

"I got the list for us to pick a song from. They're super lame," Santana said, bring in Brittany behind her.

"Okay, I'll pick something and we're going to audition to Mr. Shue after school," I said, angrily tearing the paper from Santana's hands and picking the first song that I actually knew.

"Now I'll sing. Britt, do you think you can make up from sort of dance for it?" I asked the blonde girl.

"Oh totes," she said, and I found the song on YouTube from my iPhone, and played it on the stereo. Kurt would be proud that we got something done in one class period. I would just have to wait until later to get into that stupid club.

The end of the day finally came, and I met up with Brittany and Santana outside of Mr. Shue's office. I knocked and he looked up from his papers. I pushed the door open, and went inside.

"Mr. Shue, we'd like to audition for Glee Club," I said.

"Oh, well alright then. How about we go into the choir room?" he said, and stood up, abandoning his work. I took the stereo and set in on the piano, and then we set up our formation in the middle of the room. The teacher just sat down in the chair.

"I'd have to say, I'm really surprised you're trying out," he said.

"I'm sure you've read about this in the school paper; Finn and I have been an item for a while now. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" I lied easily.

"Well, let's see what you got," he pushed the play button on the little radio.

"Wow, you guys we're great! We have practice every other day after school, starting tomorrow for you," he said, and then went right back into his office. I was shocked at how fast he just let us in.

Coach Sylvester was watching us the entire time.

"My office, now," she said. I hid my fear, and glanced at Santana. We followed her and sat in the three chairs in front of her desk.

"So, let me get this straight; you're joining Glee Club?" she asked after a long silence.

"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester, but something in going on between Finn and that thing! You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes! Please don't kick us off the Cheerios," I pleaded. I lost my bitch mode every time I was around her.

She snapped her fingers at me, "Cease fire in the water works. I don't want to hear it don't want to see it. You know Q, when I first laid eyes on you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester; though you don't have my bone structure."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"But it wasn't until this very moment, I saw how very alike we are," she finished. I glanced at Santana.

Coach leaned forward, "You three are going to be my spies; I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within."

Santana and Brittany high fived behind my head.

"And I'm going to bet my boyfriend back," I said joyfully.

"I don't care so much about that," Sue said.

"But wait, didn't you tell us to get another person to sing, so we could join Glee?" Santana asked.

"Well I wanted you three to duel them to the death, but this way works fine too," she said, and then ordered us out of her office at our silence.

Kurt was probably wondering what I was doing, considering I was late to the car. I hope he didn't leave me here. Kurt's black car was one of the only one left in the parking lot. I ran up to the passenger seat, and noticed someone in the back seat. Since when does Kurt have friends to bring home?

I saw it was a black girl that I've seen in the Glee Club.

"Sorry I was late, I had to do something for Coach," I said, and looked at Kurt and then into the backseat.

"Oh it's okay. This is Mercedes. She's coming over. We have something to work on for Glee, and I asked if she wanted a manicure," he said.

"Oh, well that's cool," I said, and Kurt then drove off back to our little house.

Kurt did as they planned, and I watched them in the living room. Mercedes was working on backup vocals to Rhianna's Take A Bow. It was for Rachel, and Tina was going to sing it with her, but she couldn't come over. Kurt also did me a manicure, after Mercedes.

"You know, Quinn; you're actually really nice, outside of school," Mercedes said.

I glared at her, "Yeah, well you tell anyone, I'll cut you." She looked scared, and I smiled and laughed at her.

Mercedes stayed for dinner, and then Kurt drove her home after that.

The next day, we surprised everyone by showing up to Glee Club.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Kurt asked.

I shrugged.

Mr. Shue actually gave me a solo today for Don't Stop Believin' with Finn. Rachel was furious. We practice vocally a little today, and had some dance moves. They were absolutely terrible. After class, Santana and I confronted Rachel. She seemed to be still angry about the solo part, but still talked to us.

"This choreography, Rachel. I think you need to do something about it," I said.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It sucks," I said.

Santana chimed in after me, "It's completely unoriginal."

"Aren't you guys going to get shunned for talking to me?" she asked.

"Sweetie, we're a team now, but you have to do something about Mr. Shue dance routines," I said.

"Let's walk," I said, and we went down the hall.

"I have a great plan, we can hire a trained choreographer," I said.

"He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He's worked with Vocal Adrenaline," I said.

"We can't take Regional's without him. He was the understudy to the Candelabra in Beauty and the Best, on Broadway," Santana said.

"Talk to Mr. Shue next time we have practice, and we can hire him," I said, and then we disappeared, leaving Rachel just standing there. We smiled, deviously when she did, and then stormed off to her locker.

"Would you like to come over after school. We can work on Glee?" I asked San.

"Ah, no. I have much better things to do than that," she sneered, and went off to find Puckerman. I sighed and went out to Kurt's car.

We were driving off to the highway and I wondered where we were going.

"What?" I asked.

"I made you an appointment with Dr. Wu. We're going now," he said. I widened my eyes, and showed pure fear.

"Kurt, I'd really rather not," I said, as he pulled off the short drive to the local doctor's offices.

"Too bad. We need to know, and if you really aren't pregnant, then you'll probably feel better," he said.

I was so nervous, waiting in that room. It was quick too because not that many people came to see him.

"Well, Miss Hummel, it's coming back positive. Congratulations, you're having your first child," he said.

I burst into tears, and Kurt grabbed my hand. The doctor looked awkward.

"Now there are some choices you can make. I see that this is a surprise, and unplanned. I'll be back with some papers, and you can go over your options," he said, and let us in the room together.

"Quinn, do you want an abortion?" Kurt asked me.

"I- I don't know. This seriously is going to make my life hell. I don't think I could go through with doing that though," I said.

"I don't think you should either," he said, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll have to tell Finn," I said.

"I thought it was Puckerman's kid?" he asked.

"It is," I wailed into his shirt.

"Please don't get tears on my fabulous Marc Jacob's shirt," he said, and pulled back.

"I can't tell Finn I cheated on him, and now I'm having Pucks's child!"

"I think you should tell the truth, but I guess that's your choice. You'll have to tell dad soon too since you'll start to show,"

"I can't do that Kurt. I'll think about everything later,"

"Alright, you can talk to me about it if you want. I'll always be there for you," he said, and squeezed my hand. Dr. Wu knocked on the door and came back in.

"Here's some of the things you can do," he said, and sat on his wheel-y chair, and showed me the papers.

"I'm not going to do abortion. I can't," I told him.

"Well then I can start you off on prenatal vitamins for now, and you can come back in a week or so," he said, and wrote down on a pad of paper and tore it off and handed it to me, and then left the room.

Kurt and I go our things and walked out of the office back to the car.

"Should we go to the pharmacy now?" he asked.

"Sure. I don't want to hurt my baby," I said, and was still crying.

"I'll help you through this," he said, and drove to the local grocery store.

The pharmacist answered all of mine and Kurt's questions and gave us the small white bag. I drove home terrified. I had to think of a way to tell Finn. I would at least tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

The next day at Glee rehearsals, while we were doing the same practice on the dancing, I glanced at Rachel. She knew what she needed to do.

"Uh, uh, can we stop please?" she said.

"You don't have to ask every time for permission to go to the bathroom. You can just go," Mr. Shue said. I held back a laugh.

"It's not my bladder," she said, "It's the choreography."

"Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well, I think it's unprofessional, and completely unoriginal. We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps! You're a great vocal coach Mr. Shue, but you're not a train choreographer. That's what we need to be the best! We need Dakota Stanley. He's the best in the Midwest, and understudied for Beauty and The Beast!"

"Just because he understudied, doesn't mean he performed," he replied. I stepped forward now.

"Did you ever perform, Mr. Shuester? I mean, after high school. Did you ever try?" I sneered.

He hesitated, "Well, no, but I wanted to. Let's just go back to practicing vocals right now."

I rolled my eyes, and sat down in the chairs.

We finished early, and went out to our cars. Kurt and I drove home and did our homework. I was going to go out with Santana, and Britts tonight. I didn't come home until late. I'm surprised my dad hasn't said anything to me.

"Quinn, what time did you come home last night?" Oh wait, it came in the morning. Great.

"Um, around one," I said shyly.

"When is your curfew?" he asked.

"Eleven," I said.

"Right, now can you explain this to me?"

"Well, it was an accident. I was at Santana's house, and we were practicing something for Coach! I lost track of-" I defended, but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it. There's no exception. I'll be thinking some sort of punishment, but for now you're grounded. Come home right after Cheerios practice. Actually, today, come to the shop. I've got a job for you and Kurt," he said, glancing at Kurt for the last part. I sighed, and grabbed my stuff to head to Kurt's car.

The next day, Mr. Shue didn't even come to practice! It was very odd. He barely shows up to them anymore. It's been a few weeks, and nothing. Maybe once or twice. He has to have something going on. Finn said he made a band.

"Rachel! This is your fault! He wouldn't have gone anywhere, if you didn't tell him he sucked!" Finn said one day. Wow, that was harsh; I felt bad for Rachel.

I saw her face fall, and then she stormed out of the room.

At the next meeting, she came late. Santana, Britt, and I were sitting by ourselves, and Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were doing each other's hair. Artie sat next to them talking, and Finn sat tinkling on the piano.

"He's not coming," Rachel stated.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, he told me he'll still be there for us vocally, and told us to hire Dakota Stanley. He told me I gave him the courage to start his little boy band, Acafella's," she said, setting a plate of cookies on the piano top.

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us, after you kicked him in the nads!" Finn said. Damn Finn, you are so mean to her. I don't know why I was always mean to Rachel. Mostly Rachel too.

"Then why did he thank me?" she replied, not even harmed by this remark.

"The goal is to win, and now that Mr. Shuester's has agreed to hire Dakota Stanley, we can," Santana chimed in.

"But he doesn't want us to, he just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to that kind of stuff," Finn said.

"And- and you think that's my fault?" Rachel asked.

"Well, do you see anybody else in the room with 'I'm Sorry' cookies? I don't, just you," Finn said.

I stood up, just to get Finn to stop being mean to poor Rachel. Only I could do that.

"I'm bored, all in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" I raised my hand. Britt and Santana's went right up, and so did Kurt's, Mercedes', and Tina's. Artie even slid his up, but Finn glanced at him, and he put it down. Rachel smirked at Finn and also put hers up. I stole the biggest cookie on Rachel's plate, and left the room to get my books from our lockers to go home. Santana glanced at me and gave me a look. Kurt laughed at me while I finished it in his car. They were absolutely delicious. I'd have to secretly ask her to make me some more.

The next day, Santana and I met with Coach. We explained everything that we've done so far.

"That's a good start, you're selling the seeds of destruction," she said, while on her elliptical.

"Mr. Shuester barely shows up for rehearsals," Santana said with a grin.

"Oh no, no, no. Barely will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until Glee Club is disbanded. What about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Their soft, he'll eat them alive. I give them fifteen minutes before the first one quits, or tries to commit suicide." Coach got off her machine, and toweled her neck before sitting down in the red chair behind her desk.

"You know ladies, you learn a lot in Special Forces. I was in the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noriega. Got the Sheppard, then we went after the sheep. You need to go after these Glee Clubbers one by one. I want my full budget restored. I need a fog machine. Now, get out of my office," She said.

We hurried and left. I had to go right home after school still. Daddy just kept me from being able to go out because he couldn't think of anything better.

He did let me go out with Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes with San and Britt just because it was Glee Club related. We all drove in Kurt's car, and went to Carmel High to find Dakota Stanley. We walked down the path, and Rachel pushed forward from the back when she sat two super skinny girls bending over the trashcan. One was holding the others hair back. Exactly what we wanted.

"Guys, that's Andrea Cohen. She won outstanding vocalist last year, and absolutely tempastic," she said excitedly. I found her getting excited over something so dumb endearing. It was adorable. I'd never admit it even to Kurt, but I did.

The one girl holding the others back said, "You can't leave rehearsal for no reason. That includes heat exhaustion, or chromes disease."

"Are you guys Vocal Adrenaline? We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreographing for our Glee Club," she said.

"Don't! He's a monster!" the other girl said.

Rachel frowned, but didn't take it seriously, instead, just marching inside and for some reason knew the way to their auditorium. It was weird. We walked in right as they started to perform Mercy. It was amazing. We were nothing compared to them. We needed way more people to even try to compete.

"Get off my stage!" a man shouted from the side. It must have been Dakota. I smiled at Santana. After the rehearsal, which ended quite late, Rachel followed him outside and caught him just as he was getting into his gay little red car.

"Mr. Stanley, we're the McKinley High Glee Club," Rachel said, running to him before he could drive off.

"No interviews," he said, and shut his door.

"We'd like you to choreograph for us," Tina chimed in.

"Look, my fee is eight thousand dollars, and a ten thousand bonus if you place in the top three, and with Dakota at the wheel, you will place in the top three," he said. He was very self centered, and conceited.

Everyone's faces were priceless.

"Move it," he said, noticing them, and the hurried to drive off.

"How are we going to get eight thousand dollars?" Rachel asked.

"We can do some sort of benefit," Kurt suggested, and then we started heading back to his car.

"What about a c-car wash?" Tina said. He stutter really annoyed me.

"Sounds great," Santana said. We dropped them off at their houses, and Kurt and I went home.

"Okay, this is the second time you have been late. Kurt! You too!" Daddy said, once he noticed Kurt with me.

"Dad, it was something for Glee Club! We had to stay after and talk with the director! I swear we did nothing else!" Kurt pleaded. He was much better at this than I was.

"Fine, look, one more time, and I'm taking your car away, and Quinn no more Cheerios," he said. My eyes widened.

"No, no it won't happen ever again," I said, and went past him into my room. I had to get something to eat before I did my homework. I'm starving. I've been eating like a teenage boy. It was really ridiculous. My dad never complained though, having to go to the store once and get some steaks. Kurt and I never ate that, so he'd never buy them, but he was glad when he could finally use his grill outside. After me having to go to the hospital once for not eating, I know he found me eating a good thing. I could start to feel my baby a little bit. It was just a little bump, but I can. I've gained quite a bit of weight as well. I'm glad Coach doesn't do weight checks to us anymore.

"Do you want a facial tonight? You look tired," Kurt said, and hopped on the bar stool while I cooked myself some Italian Chicken and potatoes.

"Really? Well in that case, I'd love it," I said, at poured the pan to a plate and took out a fork. He let me eat down in his room on the condition of putting down a towel on the floor. He did his own first, and then brought me into his little bathroom.

"Kurt, I've wanted to ask you this for a while, and I just assumed, but I think that's kind of mean," I started.

"Just get to the point," he said, and smiled at me.

"Are you," I hesitated, I didn't want to sound harmfully blunt, "Are you gay?" His face fell, and then he just put sort of soupy thing on my face.

"People can never be sure, but yeah. I'm gay," he said quietly.

"Kurt, this doesn't change you being my brother. Me and this baby still love you. I think you should tell dad though," I said.

"Why don't you tell dad about you then?" he backfired. I glared at him.

"I don't think I can do that yet," I said.

"Well neither can I,"

We stayed silent for a while.

"I could really go for another one of Rachel's cookies," I said.

He cracked a big smile and started cracking up. We kind of had to quiet because daddy was sleeping, but it was Friday, so we could stay up late, and not have to wake up in the morning. I think we were going to meet with Mr. Shuester tomorrow though, and talk about the fundraiser.

We finished with the facials, and as always my face felt like a babies butt, and Kurt did my nails. His were perfect, so I didn't end up returning the favor, but mine did look great.

Eventually after watching a few movies, we fell asleep at dawn curled up together in blankets in the living room on the floor. It was a good night. I wasn't even worrying about how terrible my back is going to feel tomorrow morning.

Kurt and I made a giant breakfast in the morning. It was really brunch considering we didn't even wake up until noon. I was surprised at Kurt too.

"Let's go bring some to daddy, I'm sure he'll enjoy that, having to work on Saturday," I suggested after noticing how much food we had left.

"Okay, let me get some Tupperware," he said, and stood up to go into the backroom to get the plastic container. We filled one up, and took it down to the shop.

"Thanks! It sure makes up for having to stay up late waiting for you two," he said, and kissed us both on the cheeks.

"Well, we have to go though, so we'll see you later," I said, and we said bye to head to the school. I was used to going there on Saturdays considering Coach used to make us practice all the time.

"Well, this will be fun," I said, sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter. Review if you want. :P**

**Not edited, sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

The car wash was going to be on Monday right after school, and Coach was getting the Cheerios to help. It was mandatory to wear our uniform bikini tops with our skirts. I felt very self conscious, and like everyone knew my secret. It was scary, so I tried to stay hidden behind the cars for most of the time with Santana.

Kurt and Mercedes were going out somewhere afterwards, so I went back to our house for some alone time with Finn. We went out into the hot tub in the backyard. Kurt insisted on investing in one. He normally comes outs here with a face mask on, and reads his Vogue magazines. We were making out and Finn started making the uncomfortable noises.

"The mailman! Think of the mailman!" I shouted at him. It didn't work, so I sighed and got out after he made the water disgusting. Kurt would freak out if he found out, but I just put some of the chemicals in the clean it out after getting dried off and changing back into my clothes. Hmm, this made the perfect excuse to tell Finn. He would believe me. I'd tell him sperm travels better in hot water or something. Perfect. I'd tell him in a couple weeks or so it'd actually seem plausible.

He went home before my dad came home because he said he scares him.

"My dad won't touch you, I don't know why you're so scared of him," I said, as he got his shoes on.

"He would like shoot me," he said.

"Yeah, whatever. Kurt's coming home soon, and we're having dinner. Please stay?" I pleaded.

"Eh, Quinn. I really don't want to. It's awkward around Kurt too. He always stares at me," Finn said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Wait, what?"

"He does. Like in math class, Brittany and Santana were helping me with my tests, and he just finished his in like five seconds, and then spent the rest of the time looking at me," Finn explained.

"Well, okay. Finn, I think your mom might be looking for you," I said, and gave him a kiss and led him to the front door.

"Oh, well I better get home to her," he said.

I knew for a fact his mom was working right now. Now why did I ever go out with this dumb ass? He has captured my heart though. I think it was because he was the quarterback. Yeah, that was it. I only planned on going out with him for a few weeks, but he really got me. I think I may love him. It may be why I can't tell him it's not his kid.

When Kurt came home, I had the chance to talk to him before my dad got home.

"Stay away from Finn. Can't you see he's straight? And with me?" I said, bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" He acted confused.

"Finn told me you're always staring at him. I may not have noticed it, but he has. Stay. Away," I sneered. I really hate using the bitchiness on him, but it needed to be done. My popularity right now is all I have, and I needed it like a fish needed water.

"Quinn, I don't like him," I could tell he was lying. He was terrible at it actually. I glared at him, and started making something for dinner. I pretty much ignored him all night. Dad saw it, and wasn't happy about it.

The car wash went on for the rest of the week, and by Friday we actually got the eight thousand dollars. I cannot believe that. On Monday, Dakota was to come in. I kind of felt bad because this really was the only thing my brother made him happy lately.

Dakota Stanley came into our choir room with just a brief case. It held folders for us.

"Stand in a line, in front of me," he ordered. Santana smiled at me, and joined the rest of the kids.

The folders he had in his hands were passed out to us.

"Okay, please examine your personalized menus, this is what you'll be eating for the next six months," he said. The three of us Cheerios didn't even get any.

"Um, mine just says coffee," Mercedes said. He nodded.

"Uh, what's smelt?" Rachel asked.

"A pungent low carb fresh water fish. Okay let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut; you're not trying hard enough," he said.

Artie was shocked, "At what?"

"At walking," he said, "Can't be wheeling you around during every number. Throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing."

"So, you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked.

"Mmm hmm. Also you, got to go Effie," he said. That got her mad. This plan was working great.

"You can't kick someone out of Glee Club because you don't like the way they look," Kurt exasperated. I glanced at him.

"Uh, why don't you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans. you could burst into flames at any second," He said. That got me kind of mad. He walked down the line to us and said, "You three, you're great, perfect. Don't change a thing."

"You, eww, nose job," he said. Finn interrupted.

"Now just hold on a second!" Wait, he was defending Rachel. I knew something was up with them! This is exactly why I didn't feel too bad about ruining Kurt's only happiness. At least he made a friend.

"Now what was that Frankenteen? Why don't you wipe that dopey grin off your face, and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground," he said.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall! I feel like a woodland creature! Now, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because, I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. Maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it. Maybe you need somebody to lie to you and say things like, 'You got what it takes!' but you know what? As far as I can see, you don't! So, why don't you take a little second. Take a breather, and ask yourself, 'Do I want to be a winner or not?'"

"Screw this, I quit," Finn said. Perfect.

"Me t-t-to," Tina stuttered and walked with him to the door.

"Let's roll Artie," Mercedes said, and pushed Artie with them.

"No, great, great. Separated the weak from the chaff! Perfect!" Mr. Stanley said.

"Wait!" Rachel said, and they all stopped to turn around and look at her, "Barbra Streisand, when she was a young enchanue, in order for her to be a star she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully she refused."

"Where is this going Yentel?"

"Where this is going, is that," she hesitated and looked at Finn, "We don't need you. Let's face it, we're never going to be good as dancers are Vocal Adrenaline. We're going to win, because we're different. That's what makes us special." Finn smiled at her. I glared right back.

"They told Jay-Lo her booty was too big," Mercedes sneered at the short man standing in our room.

"Curtis Mayfield became more successful after he became paralyzed," Artie chimed in.

"Jim Mavit," Finn said.

"I have no idea who that is," Kurt said.

"He was a one armed pitcher for the Yankees, pitched a no hitter," I knew this only because Finn was always talking about sports. It got quite annoying.

"Look, so misfits, spaz heads, and cripples can make it too. What's your point?" Dakota asked.

"Our point is that, you're fired. And I'm taller than you," Rachel sneered. Wow, she was good.

"Hu, barely," he said. He grabbed his brief case and walked out the door.

"We expect a full re-fund!" Rachel yelled after him and ran after him.

"Hey, at least we can spend that money on costumes, and some props," Finn suggested.

I had a sour face on. Coach is going to be mad!

"Let me get this straight. The Glee Club got rid of Dakota Stanley, Mr. Shuester is back, and they're working on a new number more confident than ever." I was right. She was pissed.

"This is what we call a total disaster ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to smell your armpits," she said. We hesitantly did what she asked. Brittany didn't come in with us because Santana was afraid she would cry.

"That's the smell of failure, and it's stinking up my office," she said, and then put on her glasses to write something in her notes, "I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester."

It was actually Santana that started crying. She walked outside to Brittany.

I stood up and followed her but turned around at the door.

"Ms. Sylvester, I want to thank you," I said.

"For what?" She sneered.

"For teaching me a valuable life lesson. When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down," I said, and left her wondering.

I only said that to let her know I quit her little brigade to bring down the Glee Club. I don't know about the two girls sitting on the floor trying to comfort the other, but I don't want to ruin this for Kurt. The only reason I'm staying in it, is to watch Finn. Maybe try to just get him to quit again.

We got back to Glee right as it was ending.

"Sorry, Coach wanted us for something," I said, as I went to grab my bag that was in there. Kurt and I went out to his car.

"Britt and Santana we're going to come over, but I don't think San wants to. I guess me and you could go do something if you want," I suggested.

"Would you like to go see a movie? Or whatever is at the theater? I actually planned on driving up to Playhouse Square in Cleveland next weekend with Mercedes. They're playing West Side Story," he said.

"Uh, we can just go see a movie," I said. I wasn't into the plays and musicals as much as he was. I think I liked Barbra Streisand, just because I wish I could sing like her, but that was about it. Rachel sang some of her songs on her Myspace, so I looked her up. Kurt caught me listening and used to make fun of me. Told me he thinks I've got a crush on Rachel. I don't. I'm not gay. I can't be. My dad can't have two gay children. I actually thought about it more than you would think. I love Finn. I also have some feelings for Puck. Rachel just keeps coming up in all of it.

It was a long silence, until Kurt pulled into the driveway. He didn't get out right away, so I asked, "What's up?"

"I told Mercedes I was gay today," he said.

"Well good. She's you're best friend right? I don't want you to play hidden in the closet anymore, but it is your choice when to come out," I said, and squeezed his arm. We went inside, ate something and then went to the small theater in the town. I ordered a large popcorn, and Kurt looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes and got his candy. I knew he was a health nut, but couldn't resist candy.

"Let's go get some good seats. I hate sitting in the back," I said, and dragged him to the room.

We just saw the stupid romantic comedy that was out at the time, and it was kind of funny. We went home to find our dad trying to make dinner.

"Oh god, let me help you before you burn the house down," Kurt shouted, and put his bag on the dining room table to hurry before he did actually set fire to something. I sat at the table and started on my homework, because I don't think going in there to help would be wise. Our kitchen wasn't really big enough to fit all three of us.

We ate a little dinner together and laughed over random strangers doing stupid things we saw today. We told him about Glee Club, and I mentioned what was new in Cheerios. It was a good night with my family.


	6. Chapter 6

**New one! Not my fave, but oh well. Finally getting into episode 4 though! yay. :D**

**Enjoy. **

**Not edited. Sorry, no beta.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

The next day was a Saturday, so Britt and San did come over. Kurt had Tina and Mercedes over as well, but they were in the basement, and San, Britt and I were in the backyard.

Kurt came up and peered outside through the door. Brittany was dancing to Beyonce, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Britt, do you think you could teach me that dance?" Kurt asked.

Brittany flipped her hair out of her face and said, "Sure!"

"Now?" Kurt asked. This time I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah! We can go inside," Britt said cheerfully. She took dance lessons all her life, and was probably one of the best dancers I knew. Along with the one football player that she had lessons with. It was some Asian dude.

I looked to San. She shrugged, and just took off her top to show her revealing bikini top. I knew she loved the hot tub. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back, you can go in," I said, and ran into the house to change into my bathing suit. While Coach had us wear the matching ones for Cheerios, I liked wearing a deep purple bikini Kurt picked out. It wasn't as tiny as the red one in my drawer, so I liked it. I was still weird about getting in after what happened with Finn.

Santana and I just sat around and chatted until Brittany came back up sweating.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her, while she stood by the door.

"Yeah! Kurt and Tina are actually really good dancers! They wanted me to do it in full costume too tomorrow," she said.

"Oh," I hesitated, "How about you go use my shower and wash off, and I'll get my other bathing suit, and you can come relax?"

"Yeah!" she said, and jumped around to skip into my house. I got out, and wrapped a towel around my waist so I wouldn't drip water everywhere. I took the red one out and set it on the counter in the bathroom while Brittany was washing off while singing. She was pretty good too.

I went back downstairs, and watched as Kurt was getting drinks for himself and his friends. He was also sweaty, and had a headband on to hold his hair away from his face. I chuckled at the ridiculousness, and went back out to Santana.

"You thirsty?" I asked, before getting back in. I was mostly dry, just my suit.

"Sure, I'll just have some water, and I'm sure Britts will want some too," she said. I nodded and went inside for three water bottles.

Britt came down as I was walking back outside. I handed her the one bottle, and we enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

It was October, so it was cold outside, but the warm water kind of made it so we can lounge outside in just the bikinis.

Kurt's friends had left already, while San and Britt left. My dad was coming home soon, and we'd eat dinner, and do whatever homework we needed to finish, and then go to our rooms. It was always like that. Sometimes I went out, but it was still like that.

The next day Brittany came over without Santana. I was confused at first, but then I realized she was here for Kurt.

"Oh, he's downstairs," I said, and let her go down to him.

Tina came over too, and they went downstairs. All I heard was the music to Single Ladies. I just turned on the TV, and plopped back on the couch.

"Hey Quinny," my dad said, scaring me. I jumped and turned around.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked, and shut off the TV.

"My show's on," he said, and took the remote to turn it back on.

"Oh," I said, lamely.

"What's with Kurt? His music is way too loud," he said, and stood up before walking towards the basement door.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe he's just doing his homework," I said, and jumped up, and tried to stop him from going down there. I knew he would be doing something not a regular teenage boy would be.

"Well, I'll just go down and tell him to turn down his music," he said, and went passed me.

"No!" I shouted. He looked at me weird, "I mean, I'll go do it."

"That's okay, I haven't seen him yet, and want to say hi," he said.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, and let him go. I followed though, and sat at the top of the stairs so he couldn't see me. I saw him walk down there and push the button on his speakers. Kurt jumped and turned around.

"Dad! You're home early!" Kurt said. He sounded scared.

"Deadliest Catch is on," I heard footsteps, "What are you wearing?"

"A unitard. Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays. Do sports, they wick sweat from the body," Kurt said. I heard a snap, and could only imagine what happened.

Oh no. This was bad. I can't believe he was doing that.

"F-football," Tina stuttered.

"Uh, yeah, all the guys in football wear them. They're jock sheek," Kurt said. It amazed me how terrible a liar he was. It also scared me how good of a liar I was. I think that's why daddy always believed me; because Kurt was just terrible at it.

"Totally, Kurt's on the football team now," Brittany said. My eyes widened and I almost let my cover go, "He's the kicker. That's the smallest guy on the field right?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, Britt and Tina were just helping me with some conditioning work," Kurt said.

"Hmm, really?" daddy said. I knew he didn't believe him.

Dad told some story about him playing football and Kurt just said, "Cool. I guess we'll have something to talk about then." And then this really awkward laugh.

I face palmed. Really? At least sound interested!

"So, one of you two his girlfriend?" Dad asked. I face palmed once again. Oh god, no.

There was a silence, and then, "But I'm not ready to be exclusive just yet."

Kurt must have made dad think Tina or Brittany were his girlfriend. Oh god.

There was another silence and then, "Hmm, alright, just keep the music down. I can't hear myself think up there," and then footsteps towards the stairs. I stood up quickly and turned around to run outside. He said something else, but I didn't hear. I think I moved too fast, because I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran into the bathroom, and hurled into the toilet. Dammit. I was hoping to keep off the morning sickness for as long as possible. I shut the door with my foot before daddy could see me, and tried to be as quiet as I could. It was kind of hard.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" he said, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Fine! I'm fine dad!" I called back shakily.

"You don't sound fine? Should I get Kurt up here?" he called.

"No! I think I might have just eaten something weird," I said.

"Well okay. Maybe you should just go take a nap or something," he suggested.

"That sounds good, I'll do that!" I called back and stood up to wash off my face.

He walked away after a minute, and I opened the door. I grabbed a water bottle and a box of Girl Scout cookies we had, and ran up to my room.

I knew I was gaining weight, but the cookies were just so good! I just had to have them. I turned on my laptop and just lie down on my bed, and browse through Myspace for a little bit, watching Rachel's new video, and then actually looked up things about being pregnant. This was the first time I've done this by myself. Most of the stuff I know, just came from the doctor Kurt made me go to. I had another appointment in a couple weeks. I don't know if I could pay for this one though. I might have to tell Finn soon, so I could at least get some support.

The next day at Glee practice, I sat next to Finn, and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and we looked over the music Mr. Shue just gave us. Rachel was bickering to him about it. Turned out, Tina got the solo. Hmm, I would have liked to hear Rachel sing, but it was okay. I ignored them and turned back to Finn. It wasn't until she stormed out of the room that made me look up. I hope no one noticed me looking at her ass.

"The more time she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has," Artie said.

"Congratulations Tina, this is going well," Mr. Shue said. We actually just went on with rehearsal without her. It was strange not having to stop every few minutes to Rachel correcting us on something. Tina had a pretty nice voice too.

The next day at Cheerios practice, I noticed Finn and Kurt standing together over at the football practice the team was sucking at.

I tried to keep watching, but Coach yelled at me, and made us restart.

Single Ladies was what made me look up again. Kurt just made a perfect kick into the uprights. What the hell? Wow. We all turned around to stare. The team was surprised. Coach Tanaka got happy, and gave the boys the rest of the day off.

the next day, I had decided to tell Finn. I pretty much ignored him all day until he confronted me about it. I walked to some corner where nobody was, and I had tears running down my face.

"I'm pregnant," I said, he looked stunned, so I kept talking, "I'm, so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Mine?" was all he could say.

"Yes you! Who else's would it be?" I asked. I really hated lying.

"But we never…" Finn said. He looked so confused.

"Last month, hot tub," I said. He looked off, trying to remember.

"But we were wearing our swim suits?" he replied. I hesitated, but I don't think he noticed.

"These Jews said that hot tubs are the perfect temperature for sperm; helps them swim faster or something," I said.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Damn, I shouldn't have told him.

"Are you going to get a…" I cut him off and shook my head. I think it was already too late for that? I didn't know.

"No," More tears streamed down my face, "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here." The bell rang, and I leaned onto Finn and cried on his shoulder.

"I can't go to class right now. Please just take me home," I begged.

"Yeah, sure," he seemed distant, and we snuck out of the corridor, before Coach could see us. We didn't have practice today, so I was thankful. We went back to my house, and Finn couldn't even stay! I was pissed, and ran up to my room, and didn't even try to object. I curled up into a ball and texted Kurt that he didn't need to drive me home later.

Kurt came home and woke me up, because I must have fallen asleep.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told Finn," I said, and the tears started to come back. I knew I looked like a disaster.

"It's okay, I think I know what will make you feel better. Come wash your face, cause Dad wants us to come to the shop. He said he had a surprise," Kurt said.

I stood up, and went into the bathroom next door. Daddy used the bathroom downstairs, and Kurt had the small one in the basement, so I had the largest one. It was wonderful. I washed my face in cold water, and let my hair down. I changed into a pink little dress, and some thick white leggings. I grabbed a light jacket that matched, and went downstairs to find Kurt fixing his hair in the mirror. Should have known.

"Ready?" I asked, and then we went out to his car. It took only a minute to get to the shop, and we went in to find dad working on some random car.

"Hey Kurt, hey Quinny," dad said and wiped off his hands to kiss us on the cheek. It always was like this. Dad cared about us a lot.

"I've got something for you," he said, and guided us to the back. There was a red little car there. It looked brand new.

He just stood there.

"What?" I asked.

All he did was hand me keys.

"Wait, this is for me?" I asked.

"Yep. Bought it this morning. Figured you didn't like driving with Kurt all the time, and I promised you one," he said. I hurried and opened the door, and got into the driver's seat. Kurt barley ever let me drive. I almost started crying.

"Dad, this looks brand new!"

"Eh, it's a few years old, got some dings in the back, and a few thousand miles on it, but everything is working. I just replaced a gasket, and put new brake pads on it earlier," he said.

"I love it," I said, and a silent tear did finally ghost down my face.

"I sure hope you do. I saw it and just had to get it. Made me think of you and your cheering outfit with the bright red. We can redo the interior because it's kind of trashed, but I didn't have time today. I have to order some custom upholstery.

It did make me forget about Finn, and my baby for a few hours, while I drove with Kurt down to the mall. Kurt actually drove his car home first, and then we went out.

I got a couple pairs of jeans because mine were getting a little bit tight, and a new dress. Kurt got a scarf, and a red turtleneck for football games. His first game was this Friday. We were cheering, and he was actually going to play. I was so proud.

We got Chinese food from the little place in the mall food court, and brought it home for dad.

"Goodnight sweetheart," daddy said, before bed.

"Goodnight, thank you so much for the car. I love you!" I called downstairs.

"You deserve it Hun, with being Captain of your team, and everything," he said. If he only knew. I can't disappoint him like that. I'd get thrown out or something. I cried myself to sleep that night. This baby sure does make things very hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eek! I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I know it's probably been like a week. I really don't even have an excuse, except for being sucked into Bones. I've been hooked, and now I'm trying to catch up completely before the new season on Nov 3. I'm about halfway thru season 4, so let's be hopeful.**

**Next chapter is Quinn's first sonogram, and the football game, and the off to episode 5! **

**I just want to remind you all, this will eventually be faberry, so if you don't like it, I'd recommend stopping of reading it. **

**Okay, one last thing : I've never been pregnant? Can anyone give me any tips on when she'll start doing what? And the doctors things? Because I've kind of been making it up about the sonogram stuff. lmao. I should probably just google it, but I'm lazy, and I tried once and didn't get very far. **

** Sorry long AN.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

The next day we didn't have Glee practice, because Mr. Shue wanted to do a one on one with Tina for her solo.

Fin was nowhere to be found, I think he said something about going to talk to Mr. Shue. He really has been avoiding me.

I took my binder from my class and headed to my locker. I felt like everyone knew just from telling him. It was a very terrible feeling. Now I understand how everyone feels when I call them names. I self-consciously put my binder over the tiny bump. It's not noticeable. I can only tell it's there if I feel it and push down a little bit.

On my way to the group of lockers that held mine, I passed Puck. Something in my just knew that Finn told him. It pissed me off greatly.

"S'up MILF," he said.

"Leave me alone," I sneered back at him and walked passed him. He followed though. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Who's the daddy?" he asked. I ignored him, "I just think it's kind of weird that Finn's that dad considering you told me you were a virgin when we did it; and I know for a fact you didn't do it with him."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Finn's my boy. He would of told me."

"You make a habit of sleeping with your 'boy's' girlfriends?" I said back, and then started to walk away from him.

"Well call that a kin, we have ourselves another immaculate conception," he said, loudly. I cut him off, and pulled him around the corner to a less trafficked hallway.

"I'd take care of it, you know. You too. My dad's a deadbeat, but I don't roll that way," he said.

My voice was soon to be cracking because I was almost crying. I had to hide it from him.

"Didn't you get fired from a fast food chain?" I had to keep my cover. He can't know how weak I am right now.

"I've got my pool cleaning business," Puck said.

"We live in Ohio," I said, and rolled my eyes. He looked defeated.

"I had sex with you, because you got me drunk on wine coolers, and I felt fat that day. It was a mistake. You're a Lima Loser, and you'll always be a Lime Loser," I bitched before this time losing him in a the decreasing of the populated hallway. I ran all the way out to my new car, in the pouring down rain, trying to get away from all of this.

I sat in my car and cried. A voice was the very last thing I wanted to hear.

"How many weeks are you?" I jumped up and started to face her. My heart was in my throat was being terrified.

"From the looks of you, I'd say only five or six," she said. She was wrong though. I was about double that.

"I assume you haven't told your parents yet. I mean, how could you, after daddy bought you this car," she said. I was trying to back away from her. I was terrified. Why didn't I have mace in here yet? What if she was some serial killer?

"You can't raise this baby Quinn," she said.

I finally was able to talk, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I was still crying a little bit, and it was slightly hard to breathe.

"I don't need your help, now get the hell out of my car!" I screeched.

"Really? What kind of Prenatal vitamins are you taking?" she asked.

I couldn't even tell her, because I found it hard to talk, and was scared, and I just wanted her to get out of my car.

She smiled, "Yeah," and reached into her purse. Out came a pill bottle. It was actually the same brand and kind Kurt got me. Strange. She handed them to me, and said, "Here, three times a day, or your baby will be ugly."

I took them. I mean, they were unopened, and I could still use them after mine were gone. There were slightly expensive.

"I don't understand," I said, and hesitated, "What do you want from me?"

She just smiled, "You know, I'll get back to you Quinn."

I didn't know what to say.

"Since it's pouring, would you mind dropping me off in the teachers garage? I parked there," she asked.

I didn't even say anything because I couldn't really. I was just scared. I started my car, and drove off to the garage under the back gym. I went home without any of my homework, and asked Kurt to bring it for me. He agreed, and came home.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just forgot," I said.

"Forgot?" he asked, and raised one of his perfect eyebrows. He may be a terrible liar, but he's very good at spotting mine.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said.

He rolled his eyes, and went into the kitchen. I followed him because I was starving. We were going to hang out here because it was still pouring down rain, and it was a Tuesday.

"I made you an appointment on Thursday," Kurt said, as we both rummaged through the fridge and cabinets for something for lunch. I stopped doing what I was doing, and looked up at him.

"Is that my first sonogram?" I asked in horror.

"Yeah, I tried delaying it as long as possible, but you have to do it," he said.

"I can't Kurt, seeing her will just, well I can't explain that emotion," I said, and shut the fridge.

"You don't have to look, but you want her to be healthy right?" Kurt said.

I glared at him, "Fine, whatever."

"I'm in the football game Friday," Kurt said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you told dad? I mean, he's going to come anyway, because he comes to see me cheer, but still," I said, dropping the subject, and continuing to look for food.

"He knows, I bought him a ticket, so you don't need to," he replied, and started making himself a simple salad. I went all out, and cut up some potatoes and baked them in the oven with some garlic and a little bit of oil to cover them.

"That is so unhealthy," Kurt mentioned while sitting with me reading his magazine while I ate my finished product. It was delicious.

"So? I'm surprised I haven't asked you to go get me candy in the middle of the night yet," I said, and stuffing more of the starch in my mouth. Some of my food was going to feed my baby. I couldn't help myself. Now if I wasn't pregnant, I probably would never dare to eat something like this.

We did our homework, and I sat and talked to Finn on the phone in my room. The subject of my baby didn't come up at all. I was grateful. That is, until we were saying goodnight.

"Goodnight Quinn, I love you. I love our child just as much too. I promise to be the best daddy I can be," he said.

"Goodnight, I love you too," I said quietly after a pause. There was an awkward silence, and then I just hung up. Tears came, and I sat in my darkened room crying. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it yet. The confusion was killing me. It was killing me more that my dad doesn't know, and he thought I was this perfect little girl. I was dying on the inside, I can't stand it. Sometimes I think I need therapy, but I can't say anything. He wouldn't really even believe me. I fight with myself every day. Normally someone would think of suicide. I can admit, I have, but I'm not selfish enough to do that. I couldn't anyway. I don't have that strength.

The next day was Wednesday, and I worried about the next day. It was a fairly normal day though. I was distracted more, and the teachers just kind of left me alone. I hurried and left afterschool, driving my car home and skipping Cheerios. I think I was going to hang out with San and Britt after they got out, but I napped until about 4.

"Come on Q, get your ass up," San said, and almost rolled me off my bed.

I caught myself, and immediately put my hand down on my stomach. Wow, I guess when you read books it does actually happen. I just hope Santana didn't notice. I bet Brittany did. I think she was very smart in her own way. I just don't think she'll know what to make of it. Does she still think Storks bring babies? I hope so.

"Ugh, leave me alone," I grudged, and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Coach wanted us to scream at you, and then drag you back to the school so she could yell at you too," Britt said.

"I'm not going back. I just don't feel good, so I skipped. No big deal. We were just going over something stupid that I already know. I mean, I helped choreograph it," I said, and sat up in my bed. I was still in my uniform. I need to stop the habit of falling asleep in these things. They leave terrible marks that take like an hour to go away.

"Well get up, change, we're going out tonight," Santana said. I just noticed they were dressed quite well.

"It's a school night," I said, and stood up. I pulled my ponytail out before going to my closet to pick out the new jeans I got when I went shopping with Kurt and a nice top.

"So?" was her familiar response.

"My dad will take my car away if I'm out passed my curfew again, or he said he'll make me quit Cheerios or something, but that was before I got a car," I said.

"So what, just drive on your own, and meet us at Puckerman's," she said.

I looked at her, and sighed, "Fine, but I'm leaving when I want."

Santana just rolled her eyes, and Britt started playing with my bears on my bed. I only have them because my mom gave me one of them, and the other came from my dad and they were matching. Kurt had the same too, but they were different bears.

I went into the bathroom and did my makeup and quickly curled a little bit of the ends of my hair while Britt and Santana sat in my room talking.

"Okay, let's go. I'll just leave a note for my dad and Kurt," I said, while noticing Kurt wasn't home. He must have gone out with Mercedes or something.

I followed Santana and Brittany in her black sleek car over to Puck's house. I really didn't want to see him after what happened yesterday. I just ignored him really. I didn't drink anything at all, only stealing a water bottle out of the fridge and putting it in a stupid red cup after they all started pressuring me for drinks. I ate more than I should have in public. Again with hoping no one saw me. I've been quite sneaky lately.

"Hey," Finn said, and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey," I said, and smiled at him. I actually didn't know he was here until now.

"Have you been here this entire time?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, no. Just got here, had to wait until mom left for work," he said.

"Oh, I'm probably going to leave soon anyway," I said, glancing at my phone. Kurt had texted me to remind me not to be late. He knew I was at a party, but dad didn't. I normally don't lie to him like a lot of teenagers my age did to their parents.

"Oh, are you drinking?" he asked, and looked down at my stomach.

"No, just water," I said, and showed him the clear liquid in my cup.

"Okay, good, because I read last night that was bad. You don't smoke do you?" he asked.

"No," I said, and furrowed my eyebrows. He looked up stuff? That got my wondering.

"Quinn?" he asked me and waved a hand in front of my face. He was talking?

"Oh, what?" I asked.

"I asked you like three times. Do you want me to drive you home?" he said.

"Oh, I guess I just didn't hear you over the loud music. But no, I drove my own car," I said, and stood up. It was getting late.

"Here, I'll walk you to your car," he said, and took my hand.

I smiled at the little gesture, and we went outside. I didn't really say bye, because both Santana and Britt were hammered, and doing body shots. The guys were loving it. I think they were making out a little bit too. They weren't my responsibility so I didn't say anything about that either.

"Text me when you get home, kay?" Finn said.

"I will. Goodnight," I said, and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him. He reached his arms down and around me and I put mine around his neck.

"Goodnight, love you," he said, and watched me get in my car, and stood at the tree lawn until I rounded the corner. Or at least that's what I saw.

I got home with just ten minutes to spare, and locked the doors behind me. My dad gave me a look of disapproval and then grunted off to bed. I sighed, and went into my room to change and wash up before going and eating before going right to bed. Kurt was already downstairs in bed probably because I didn't see him.

I texted Finn, and then turned off my light, not even thinking about the events of tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

***Le sigh* sorry for the lateness. I really don't even have an excuse. **

**You can just read, lol.**

**If you'd like to pressure me into writing more, my tumblr is lovesick7melody . tumblr. com**

**Chapter 8**

Kurt woke me up early the next day, because we had to miss our first classes, saying he already called in pretending to be dad. That was just wrong on so many levels.

I got up and changed into my Cheerios uniform and brushed my hair back. Kurt was already downstairs. Dad was at work, thankfully.

"Quinn, we got to go," Kurt said while waiting on the porch and the front door. I was in the kitchen, so I just took a deep breath and grabbed the apple sitting in the basket and trudged through the living room outside, and we went into his large black vehicle to get onto the highway. It was too short of a drive, and Kurt almost had to drag me inside.

"Quinn Hummel, you can come back now," the nurse said, and I took my purse with me. I took Kurt's hand in the other and dragged him into the back.

"So is this the daddy?" Dr. Wu asked, directing it at Kurt.

"What? No! Kurt's my brother," I said.

"Ahh, well it may be good to bring alone the father to these things. They would like to see their child as well," he said, and asked me to get up on the devilish looking chair.

The tests were awkward, and really weird, and then came the sonogram part.

The things I was feeling. I was just so confused at them. At first I hate the evil thing, but hearing the heartbeat, seeing bits of her squirm around, I squeezed Kurt's hand and closed my eyes. It was amazing. My heart swelled, seriously. I don't think that the 'heartaches' in books are real, but you can feel it. The pressure is there, and I cried.

They gave me a copy of it on a DVD, and Kurt took it, and then they printed out some pictures as well. Kurt already planned ahead and put the best one in a frame while we sat in the car and gave it to me.

"Happy early baby shower gift?" he said, and smiled. It was an adorable frame too, bright yellow, with a sun in the corner.

"I don't want a baby shower, so please don't," I said, and put it on my lap and looked at it, "Thank you though. It's really pretty."

We drove to get something to eat, and then went back to school for the end of the day and Glee. I didn't let anyone see the picture of my ultrasound, because I know just somehow they whole school would find out.

At my locker in between classes, Finn came up to me and took something out of his book bag and handed it to me.

"Here, this is the baby blanket my dad gave me the day I was born. It's the only thing I have to remember him by. I used to cry without it. I took it everywhere with me, so it's a little dirty, but I want our baby to have it. I'm going to do everything I can to be a good father," he said. More tears.

"Thank you Finn," I said, almost as a whisper, and hugged him. Puck came up and ruined everything.

"Hey guys, how you doing? You know lately, I've been getting really sick in the morning," he said with his cocky voice.

"Must be a virus," I replied.

"Hey are you putting on a little weight? Better watch your carbs. They aren't going to be able to hoist you to the top of that cheerleading pyramid soon," Puck asked. My eyes went into a glare. Just as I was about to say something, Finn steps in. I was thankful.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," he said.

"You know what? I was out of line. See you guys around," Puck said, and stalked off down the hallway. Finn hugged me, and we went to Glee.

Glee was kind of interesting, but we were all used to it. Mr. Shue wanted to do Tonight and Rachel freaked out, when Tina was going to sing it, and she stormed out. This time, she didn't come back. That was the only strange part.

Tomorrow was the football game, and it was also Kurt's first game. I was nervous for him. Dad was going to be there to watch him.

I decided to just go home after school instead of hanging out with anyone just because it's been a very emotional day, and I just wanted to lay down, maybe read a book.

I was halfway through the second Hunger Games book, and it was amazing. Other than Harry Potter, these are the best books I've ever read. I don't normally have much time to sit and actually read, but I happen to love it. I lose myself in them, and it's the best thing I can do to get away from the world nowadays.

I stop when it suddenly became dinner time, and I was surprised at how fast time went, and I walked down the stairs to find Dad and Kurt just setting the table.

"Oh good thing you're here, Quinn, we've decided to do family dinner tonight instead of tomorrow because of the game," dad said, and offered me a plate.

"But we always have dinner on Friday even if there's a game?" I asked, and sat down in my usual seat.

"Well, after Kurt wins the game, I planned on taking you both out to dinner. You can both bring a friend if you'd like," he suggested.

"Alright, Santana loves Breadstix," I said, slightly confused. I didn't even want to ask Finn, because he's just scared of my dad. Santana happens to love him. I smile and think of all the teasing between them. I think it's because Santana doesn't see her dad very much. He's always at the hospital working.

Kurt made something healthy obviously, and I ate it, and had seconds. I mean, I am eating for two, so there was no harm in that. Right?

"Wow, Quinn, great to see you eating again," Kurt said.

I rolled my eyes, and cleared my plate before excusing myself to go read some more. It was really getting so interesting.

I took a cup of Kool-aid up to my room with me and decided to do my homework before starting to read again. God knows I won't be able to stop again. I come across that picture frame again. I hold it gingerly in my hands, and realize I happen to love that little head, and the little body. I don't know how long I stared at it, but I put it next to my picture frame of my and Finn on the nightstand, and the other of me and Santana in our Cheerios outfits. Laughing, we were having so much fun there. I miss those times. Last year, and through middle school. Our innocence, before we even understood the world. I wish I could go back to that.

I didn't even end up reading, before I just drifted off the sleep, looking at those pictures sitting on the table. I wake up in the morning with a sore neck, but a little earlier than I normally get up, so I shower with really hot water, and then stretch a little so my neck doesn't hurt all day and tonight when we do the half-time show.

I ate some breakfast while I waited on Kurt to get ready, while I packed up my gym bag for later. I'd need my long sleeve shirt and a jacket. It'll be cold tonight.

Coach has us doing some things early today, before class, and has us come to practice for the rest of the day until the actual game. Says we have to have it perfect, but it already is. Kurt was dressed up in his uniform the next time I saw him.

"Aww Kurt! Let me get a picture of you!" I said, and took out my phone.

"No, don't do that," he says, and tried to run away.

"Nuh-uh, come here!" I shouted, and ran after him.

He turned around and glared at me while I got a picture of him. I snickered and walked with him to the field. Some of the crowds were already started to get here. Cheerios were to meet by the entrance and welcome people, so I had to leave Kurt and run over there. Considering I was head Cheerio, I was the most important. We passed out flyers to come dumb event being held here, and when it was time for us to go back to the field, we put them in the hands of other people, and the stands were almost filled. I spotted my dad and waved. He waved back, and I went to go start our opening routine.

The game totally sucked, because our team was terrible, and by the half-time I was sure we were going to lose. Completely.

I was sweating a bit, and kept thinking of what this was doing to my baby. Is it hurting her? Jumping around, and doing flips? I didn't know. Maybe that could be something I can ask next time I see my doctor. Even if I could just barely feel it in there, I was worried.

It was the very last quarter, and only a few seconds left, and it was 0-6. We were definitely going to lose.

As they started the last play, someone called time out, and they stopped. Finn said something, and they went back looking nervous. I was curious.

Single Ladies started blaring out of the speakers. I looked around, and saw them and they started dancing! Right there on the field! Oh god!

I started cracking up and trying to hold in my laughter. Everyone was silent as Finn started throwing the ball, and running. He caught it! We tied! Kurt gets to kick! I was so surprised! Dad is going to be in such a good mood! We'll get ice cream! It's strange that I'm only thinking about food at a time like this, when I don't even know if Kurt can kick that well and get us that point. Ugh.

The music starts again, and Kurt does his own little dance, and he kicks. It's silent, and it makes it through the two posts. The ref makes his sign, and the crowd goes wild! It's crazy! This is the first game we won all year!

Dad is going crazy, and came running down to the first row after a minute and was calling for Kurt, but the team was holding him up and throwing him in the air. Finn came to me, and we hugged and kissed for a long time. He was sweaty and it was kind of gross, but I was just so happy! I did notice Puck walking in the other direction with a straight face. I felt bad.

Dad was so ecstatic, he took me, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and even Finn out to get pizza. We ate at a little bit farther away, because the closest one would be crowded with the football team. Afterwards, we went back to the house and had ice-cream because of my suggestion. Dairy Queen can always be good. Every day.

We hung out for a little bit, until everyone had to go home, and then I went up to my room to take a shower and I came downstairs to find my dad and Kurt nowhere. Hmm, maybe down in Kurt's room? I open the door, and hear the voices, so I quietly sit on the step closest where they can't see me, and listen for a little bit. I know it's extremely rude, but I couldn't help myself.

Kurt just came out to dad! Oh I feel so proud, but guilty at the same time! Dad knows Kurt's secret, and he doesn't know mine. I trudge upstairs quietly, not to ruin their moment, and sit in my room, and think about how I'm going to tell him. I mean, I'll have to eventually. He'll notice sooner or later that I'm getting bigger. I want him to love me still though. I can't have him hate me. That would completely break me down. I went down to say goodnight to him, and curled up in my bed and eventually fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Two chapters in a week! I'm on a roll! And it's a long one! Well, enjoy. :D**

**Okay, so who else is like super excited for The Hunger Games movie in March? I know I am. :3  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, I woke up and had to run into the bathroom to get the toilet before I puked all over the floor. Damn, I knew this was coming. I was lightheaded from rushing up so fast in my bed, and I sat my head on my arms while I waited for the last wave to pass before I crawled into the shower, and took off my clothes before getting in, and sitting on the ground while the shower ran over me. It felt nice. I eventually stood up, and washed myself, and slowly went to my room in a towel. Dad was just getting up, so I didn't have to worry about him seeing me half-naked. That's just weird. You can kind of see the little bump anyway. If you look though.

I dressed in my uniform, and went downstairs for something to drink. That barf taste was gross. I hardly ate anything, and Dad looked at me weird, but brushed it off. We said goodbye, and went on our separate ways. I left before Kurt, because of Cheerios practice, but had to leave because I told coach I wasn't feeling good. She just gave me a disapproving look, and yelled at some freshman. '

The whole day, I just felt gross throughout all of my classes. I felt a little better after lunch, and actually sat through my last period class. Glee started, and we all waited on Rachel.

"W-where did she go? She n-never came back on Friday," Tina said.

"Well, she came to me this morning saying she quit to do the school musical, so I don't think she's coming back. Let's just not worry about it right now, and work own something new. I have some important news! We will be doing our first invitationals! To show the other groups, and parents what we can do! I decided to do our big number, Don't Stop Believing. Finn, and how about Quinn, since Rachel left. Would you like to try and work on that number?" Mr. Shue said.

I nodded, Mr. Shue passed out some sheet music. After going through the song a few times, Mr. Shue got us up in a formation, and we went through it like that. Finn must have spun me too fast, because after feeling good for two periods, I ran out of that room and into the bathroom, just barely making it.

I went home, not even finishing Glee, and Kurt came home about thirty minutes after me.

I ate whatever he cooked, and sat down in his room with him. I felt a little better, and really didn't puke anymore until the next morning. I hope it keeps itself to the morning, and not all day. Without luck, I puked almost between every class. There's just so many smells.

I went home and skipped Cheerios practice, but ran into Rachel on the way out.

"Hello Quinn," she said, and walked passed me.

"Hey wait a minute," I said, and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why did you quit Glee club?" I asked. I missed seeing her sing all the time.

"Because Quinn, I deserve the respect I get in the play. Since none of you appreciate my talent," she said.

"That's not true. Just because you didn't get one dumb song, you quit? I thought you were better than that," I said.

She was speechless for a second, and I could see that face. I grinned.

"I have rehearsal I can't miss, so it's been a pleasure, but I must go," she said, and ran off before I could say anything else. I just rolled my eyes, and made it out of the hallway to my car.

I went home, and micro waved some left over's and took it to my room. Kurt wasn't home, and I really didn't feel like going out. I may go running later though. I felt so fatigued. All I've been doing is sitting around all the time.

I sighed, and lie on my stomach, facing my picture of the sonogram, and started reading a little off the kindle, but I didn't even realize I stopped and was staring at it. I looked at the clock, and it was five thirty. Damn, where did the time go. I went downstairs, and noticed Kurt in the kitchen. He was prepping for dinner.

"You don't have to make dinner every night, Kurt," I said, and sat at the little table.

"I kind of do, Quinn. Dad has to eat, and he can't cook for crap, I mean you could cook, but I don't think you want to stand on your feet for like an hour to cook," he said.

"Well, I guess you're right. My feet do hurt all the time. Can you do that lotion thing you do on my face, but on my feet? I could totally use a foot massage," I asked.

He glanced at me and rolled his eyes, "I guess."

I smiled, and went into the living room, and turned on the TV I hardly ever use. It was all dad pretty much. I just watch the one in my room. That I bought myself.

"Hey sweetie," Dad said, and kissed my cheek when he came inside.

"Hey daddy," I said.

"Kurt in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied, and turned the TV off. I smelled like Kurt was almost done with food anyway, and I was starving. Finally something that didn't make me want to hurl.

We ate, and Kurt went out with Mercedes, and I stayed home and hung out with dad. I told him I just didn't feel good when he gave me a questioning look.

I ran up to my room to get my blanket to sit on the couch with, and that yellow frame on my bed caught my eye. I stood there holding the blanket and on a last decision, I grabbed it and ran back downstairs.

"Hey dad, do you want some potato chips? I know where Kurt hides them," I called from the kitchen. I might as well make him happy before telling him. I have to. You're starting to see it, just a little bit though.

"Why does he hide them?" he shouted, and I knew what expression he was making. I smiled and took them. The frame was wrapped a little bit in the blanket, but I could feel it there. You could barely even tell it was a baby, because of how undeveloped she was, but it was there.

I gave him the bag, and sat on the other edge curled up in the blanket, and it hidden under it.

I waited for a commercial, because I still didn't know exactly what I wanted to say. I was scared. I should have packed a bag before showing him. Dammit.

"Quinn what's wrong?" he asked.

Dammit! Now I'll have to tell him.

"I-.." I couldn't even say anything, but I sighed, and just handed him the picture. He looked at it, and was confused.

"So Santana is finally knocked up? Tell her there will always be ice cream here," he said.

I didn't say anything but that he was joking about it made me have that glimmer of hope. No words could even come out of my mouth so I just pointed at the corner to the name.

He read it, and I don't know if he understood at first, but he was silent. After what felt like an hour, he looked at my stomach first, and then trailed up to my face. He was so hurt. I broke out in tears.

"Quinn, please tell me this is fake," he said.

"You always told me not to lie," I said, and stood up, "I can have all my things packed soon."

"What? You think I'm kicking you out? You're pregnant, not a murderer. As much as I'm angry, and disappointed, I love you Quinn. I always will, and any parent that would throw out their kid would be just another asshole the planet doesn't need. Society has changed so much, but that doesn't mean I'm just another one out there. Come here," he said, and turned off the TV and held out his arms. I could feel the salty tears trailing down my face, and I slowly made my way into him arms and sat with my head on his shoulder crying. After I calmed down a little bit, we sat together with the picture on his lap. We both just stared at it together in silence.

"Do you still mean it about the ice cream?" I shakily asked.

He cracked a smile and laughed. "Of course," he said.

"What about right now?" I asked, and looked up at him with those eyes all fathers hate.

"Come on, we'll go to Dairy Queen," he said, and picked me up, "Oh god Quinn, you've put on some weight with him." I laughed as he tickled me, and then put me down to get our coats and shoes.

"Why do you say him? Do you want me to have a boy?" I asked in the car.

"Well I'd love a boy to play baseball with, and watch the games, but a girl would be just as amazing," he said, and pulled into the parking lot.

"I think it's going to be a girl," I said.

"And that'll be just fine," he said.

We ate and then went back home to find Kurt home.

"So do I get a picture for my desk at work? Just … not in that frame," Dad asked.

"Wait, you told him?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't like keeping things from him," I said, "But yeah, I'll make a copy of it tomorrow at school.

"Awesome, but I think I'll be hitting the hay here soon kids. I'm tired, and it's been a long night," dad said, and kissed up both on the cheek before trudging off up the stairs. Both him and I had the two bedrooms in the upstairs, and Kurt had about eighty-five percent of the basement, because of the washer and dryer.

"How about that foot massage?" I asked Kurt, and eyed him.

He rolled his eyes again, and said, "Come down in fifteen minutes."

"Okedokey," I said, and then went to put my blanket back into my bed, and put the frame back in its spot. As much as being pregnant scared me at first, it's gotten a little better, telling dad. After my amazing foot massage, I went right to sleep, because I was pretty exhausted.

The next day at Glee was weird. Actually, weird was an understatement. Mr. Shue had us sitting in rows, and he brought in this old chick that looked really familiar.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to some very special. This is April Rhodes, she's our newest member," he said. Okay… What the fuck?

"Wait, so old people can join Glee Club now?" Finn asked.

"Old huh? You guys look like the world's worst Benetton ad," she said.

"Mr. Shuester, this seems like a terrible idea," Artie said.

"April is a great singer, and she never graduated," Mr. Shue said.

"We appreciate what you're trying to do here, but she's no Rachel," Mercedes said.

"Who's Rachel?" April asked.

"S-She's kind of our star," Tina said.

"Your star eh? Well where is she?" she asked.

"She left. To be the lead in Cabaret," Kurt chimed in. April chuckled, and took off her sweater thing.

"Hey Tinkles, give me Maybe This Time in B flat, and don't let me catch you snoozing," she said, and threw her coat at Mr. Shue.

Brad started playing, and she sang. It was actually really good. I knew the song, because Kurt would always make me sing with him the songs from musicals. I can't like belt it out like I've heard Rachel do, but I'm not terrible.

April sure wasn't shy. She was loud, and sang perfectly. Even got into the groove of it, and acted like she was on a stage. It was crazy. I'm sure everyone had their jaws to the floor, but I couldn't look away to see anyone else.

"Sick that in your pipe and smoke it," she said.

I think I saw Kurt pull out his hanky, and dab his tears. Okay, what? I turned to him finally and started cracking up. I was the only one laughing, but I couldn't help myself. Eventually everyone else started laughing along with me until Mr. Shue settled us down.

"Okay, so I have two songs for us to sing in the Invitational's. I'm going to give you the sheet music for the first one today, and then your take it home and work on it, and then I'll give you the next," Mr. Shue said, and passed out the sheet music to Carrie Underwood's, Last Name, It was an okay song. I'm not real big on country music, but I've heard it on the radio. We went home on the bell after going over the music a little.

I haven't really seen Finn all the much out of school. I knew Kurt gave him a copy of the video, and I haven't heard him mention it at all. Santana and Britt wanted to come over for the hot tub again, so I let them over and we hung out in the back yard. It actually felt really good to be in the water.

"I wish I had a trampoline," I said, glancing at our medium sized yard, "You think my dad would let us get one?"

"Hells no, but you should get one anyway. I'll totally chip in. I mean, my dad will chip in," Santana smirked.

"I have a trampoline in my backyard," Britt said.

"You do?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, my mom bought it for me a little while ago, when we started Cheerios," Britt said.

"I didn't even know this?" Santana said.

"Then what the hell are we still doing over here?" I asked, and got out and dried off.

"We can go to my house. Then Quinn, You can meet Lord Tubbington, and Charity. Just watch out, Charity likes to read your thoughts," Britt said, and followed me into the house to change back into our clothes.

It was decent outside for being October, so we had our jackets on. Brittany's mom brought us out bottles of water, and a plate of cookies, with promises to watch us from the window so no one got hurt. I happened to absolutely love Britt's mom. She was just so lovable, and cared so much about all of us. I wasn't as close as I was with Britt's family, and Santana's just because I didn't know her for as long, but it was fun coming over her for sleep over's when we were in middle school.

"Man, I haven't done this since Coach had those trampolines in the gym, and even then we could only go on them to do our routines. This is so fun," I said.

Britt laughed and did a spectacular flip, and we took turns flipping in the middle and even played popcorn, where one of us curls up in the middle of the trampoline and two of us bounced around trying to get the one in the middle to 'pop.' I haven't had this much fun, or laughed truly in a long time. It was a great day. No one got hurt too, which was a surprise.

Brittany took us inside after our legs felt like jelly, and I met the two cats. Lord Tubbington was the fattest cat I have ever seen in my entire life. It was crazy. We stayed for dinner and until I had to be home for curfew, and then I went home and said goodnight to dad before completely passing out in my bed. I didn't even take a shower, which was weird because I as sweaty and probably stunk. I didn't care that much.

**Well that's it for now! I actually have a favour to ask. Is anyone good at drawing or making images? I kinda thought this needed some sort of image, and the scene with Burt and Quinn on the couch curled up looking at the picture frame would actually be perfect.** **I'll totally credit you, and I'll love you forever. Actually any sort of image someone made for this I'd love them forever and ever. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh not my favorite. Kinda short. Sorry. Isn't beta-d because I don't have one.  
><strong>

Chapter 10

The consequences of jumping on the trampoline yesterday came to me this morning, and my morning sickness was extremely terrible. I didn't even go to school today. I felt bad because my dad took off work to stay home with me. I eventually made him go in later, but he said he'd be home right afterwards with some candy and chocolate. I rolled my eyes.

It was very boring sitting in the house all day, throwing up every thirty minutes. I decided to venture into the attic to see if we had any baby stuff left over. I found old pictures of Kurt and I, and I just couldn't stand it, I was crying at the first one. I miss my mom so much. I needed a girl to talk to over the years, and I haven't had one since I was seven. I know I can talk to dad, but not about things like my first bra, or starting my period, or just girl things. I mean, those events were tragic. I had to ask Santana's mom.

I found a picture of mom crocheting something. Hmm, I don't remember that particular item. Maybe her old needles and some yarn are left up here. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted something to do with my hands.

In an old wicker basket, which was very cliché, held an assortment of thread, yarn, and sewing needles, crochet needles, and knitting needles. I took them and set them by the stairs so I wouldn't forget to bring them with me. I went through old boxes of projects Kurt and I have done in elementary school. It was cute. I found old baby clothes in garbage bags too, and let those roll down the stairs and went back to my scouring. I only had to run down the stairs once to the bathroom too. I was impressed.

While in the attic, I also found dads stash of old porn magazines. Gross! At least they don't look like they've been touched for years. A lot of dad's stuff was up here too. I found boxes of mom's clothes too, and put that by the stairs to take down as well. Eventually, I was sneezing too much, and had to go downstairs. I took the basket first, and set that in my room and then went to drag the bags of baby clothes into the living room to go through, and took moms clothes to my room as well. It will hurt Kurt a lot to see them.

In fact, he should be home soon, it was after three. I dumped the first bag out that said Lucy on it. I cringed at the name, and threw the old bag out, and got a new one. It was ripping anyway.

Some of the little outfits were horrendous, and I just threw them back in the bag, but had another one for clothes that I liked. As I went through Kurt's I did the same thing. I didn't know if my baby would be a girl or a boy, so why not have some clothes to start.

Realizing just how little clothes I had, I couldn't do this. I can't take care of a baby! This is pointless! My life was already ruined, and I can't keep this baby. The evil thing. I loved it so much, and I was ready to give it up. Or was I? I bet when Kurt found me as he walked inside was embarrassing. I was crying, and curled up on the floor in front of the couch.

"It's okay, Quinny, you're fine," he said, and just sat there with me while I cried. I've been doing that a lot lately. Crying. It's totally embarrassing. I eventually stopped, and sat up and lay my head on Kurt's shoulder.

"What am I going to do? I can't raise a child," I whispered.

"Quinn, you can do anything you want to do. If that involves raising a kid, you could. If that involves putting it up for adoption, then so be it, you're stronger than that. Personally, I hope you keep it. I may not like dirty things, but babies are downright adorable," he said. I smiled and sighed.

"Oh, and I brought your costume for the Invitational's. We started dance rehearsal today," he said, and took a plastic bag from his book bag. It had a cow boy hat, a black button up with pink trim, boots, a belt, and a blue button up as well with a black tie.

"Oh my god, what has Mr. Shue done now?" I asked.

"It's terrible, but the dancing mostly involves putting your hands on your belt, and doing the foot moves. It's pretty easy, I'll teach it to you," he said, and stood up. We put on the boots and the hats and started dancing around the living room. It was a great way to cheer me up. I was laughing mostly the entire time.

"I barely remember half of this," Kurt said, and laughed.

"I didn't think it was right," I said, and laughed.

"It's okay, we've got a week to get it right," Kurt laughed, and then his faced turned serious.

"I forgot something, and just now remembered it," Kurt said.

"And what is that?" I said, smiling.

"They were talking about you in Glee today, and it wasn't good," he said.

My smile disappeared, and was replaced by a glare.

"I think everyone in Glee knows you're pregnant now," he said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"I really tried to get them off the subject, but Noah ended up being the one that said it in the first place," Kurt said quietly.

I was mad for about five seconds, but then burst into more tears.

"Kurt, this is bad. The whole school must know by now," I wept.

"For as mean as Santana is, I don't think she'd do that to you, and I think Britt is too clueless to understand. I think she said something about storks. And as for Mercedes and Tina, really, we're each other's friends and we really don't have any others to tell in the first place. I even told them not to tell anyone, because they all came to me about it. Rachel, well I don't know what she'll say," Kurt said. I whipped my head up.

"Rachel knows? Why was she in the choir room?" I screeched.

"Well, she walked in and said something about joining again, and then when stormed out and said never mind to the whole thing," he said.

I just put my head in my hands and sighed.

"I'm going up to my room. Just leave the bags here, I'll do something with them later," I said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said, and walked up the stairs to my room.

I found the basket, and dragged it to my bed. There wasn't really enough yarn to really make anything, but I guess I'll go out and buy more yarn if I can get the hang of crocheting. I had to look up the stitches online, but after a few tries, and a couple tangles of the yarn, I got the hang of the single stitch, and the double one. I made a few lines, and then decided it was pretty cool, and worked out my stress. Kurt brought me up a plate to my room, and as much as I hated eating in my room, I ate by myself, and then when I went downstairs I asked Kurt if he wanted to go to the local craft store with me to get some yarn. He accepted and we drove in my car.

I picked out a yellow, and a green trim color. It was going to be a simple little blanket I decided on, and a cliché unisex color. I think I'm going to sew the name on the bottom of it when she's born. At least I'll have six months to finish this. I hope I can finish it. Kurt didn't even ask what I was doing, but went off in the store do buy some glitter, sequence, and beads. I rolled my eyes, but we pay for it all and then drove home. Kurt went into the basement, and I went to my room. Dad came home soon after, and we ate dinner and didn't really talk much. I pretty much threw up my dinner, and just went to sleep early that night. Morning was better, and I went to school, and lasted most of my classes.

I didn't really see Kurt at all throughout the day. It was strange. I had one class with him, but I still didn't see him. I wonder where he was?

We didn't have glee, so I tried to make it all the way through Cheerios practice. Luck was on my side today, and I made it through. I went home afterwards, and showered at my house instead of using the locker room. I wasn't shy, and used it before, but I didn't want anyone to notice my almost nonexistent bump. I'm just being paranoid.

I texted Kurt because he wasn't home, but since he texted back, I left him alone. It was a strange text though. I just shrugged it off though. I shouldn't have because he came back completely drunk.

"Okay what the hell dude?" I asked, and took his bag. He smelled like barf, and it made me gag, and run to the bathroom. I found him sitting on the table drinking a thermos which I guess was alcohol.

"Hey! Dad will kill you!" I screeched, and took it from him, and also took his bag, and put them in the kitchen, "Come on, look you got barf on your favorite bag." I poured a cup of coffee and left it black, and handed it to him. I guess I should have told him it was hot, because he chugged it and yelled out.

"What is this!" he yelled.

"Just drink it, or I'm telling dad," I said, and emptied the two thermoses he had down the sink. After finishing off the rest of the coffee, and several trips to the bathroom, I got him to shower, and was actually responsive. I could tell he had a major headache.

"Okay spill. Where'd you get it? I know you didn't steal, you wouldn't do that, and you look like a eight year old," I said.

"April gave it to me. Told me I can make it throughout the whole day with it. I didn't know what it was, until later, and I already drank most of it. Thought it was some sort of energy drink," Kurt said.

I face palmed and rolled my eyes at him, "You're just lucky I got to you before dad did."

"Yeah, thanks, but I think I will take some Tylenol and go to sleep early. Think you can cook dinner for you and dad tonight?" he asked, before taking his bag and walking to his basement door.

"Nah, I'll just ask him to get Taco Bell on the way home. I've wanted a chicken quesadilla for like a week now," I said, and when he went downstairs, I called dad on his normal break, and asked him. He agreed, and came home like twenty minutes later than what he normally did. We ate, and he asked about Kurt but I just said he had a headache and went to bed. Which was partially true; dad didn't have to know what caused it.

It was nice to spend time with my dad without having to lie to him. I'm so relieved he hasn't turned against me. I sat through an episode of Deadliest Catch with him, and then went up to my room to start on my little blanket. I wasn't quite sure how to start, but I ended up just making a simple loose double stitch, and it felt nice to have something to do with my hands to really make me think and keep my mind from wondering. I stopped about forty-five minutes before I normally went to sleep, and did some homework, and almost fell asleep with my books on my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! You know, I actually like this chapter a bit, and it's kind of the only one I'd really really apprciate feedback on... So if you can, I'd really love it. I want your opinion on where this is going with the Quinn/Rachel thing. I already mentioned it was going to be Faberry eventually, but I don't plan on them actually being a couple until like Journey, or Funk. So if you can, just lemme know. :D**

**"Sit back, relax, and most of all...enjoy," :D**

**Chapter 11**

Glee club got a bit hard this week, and we were practicing every day for these invitational's. I didn't really like April that much. She was always drunk, and I made Kurt stay away from her from now on. Even though he was older than me, it seemed like it was the other way around.

It was weird that I really missed Rachel. It was strange without her here bossing everyone around, and I was sad about it. I found it strange that I was sad about it too. I just shook it off as the pregnancy hormones. I didn't even like Rachel.

"Hey Quinn!" someone shouted.

"Huh? What?" I said, confused.

"We're going to the auditorium for a last dress rehearsal, are you coming?" Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah," I said, and stood up and followed them to the stage. This is going to be my first time singing in front of an audience. I was nervous. I was used to dancing in front of hundreds of people, but even if I didn't really have any solos. I don't know how Rachel does that. I may end up going to talk to her about it, and ask for her advice. What if they gave me a solo for next time? Oh god, what am I thinking about? I can't go ask Rachel! I can ask to hang out with her, to maybe try and get her off of my boyfriend. Hmm…

"Quinn! Stop doing that!" Kurt shouted at me, and made me get up on stage for our last time doing the songs before tonight. Daddy was going to be here tomorrow to see us.

Kurt had to shout at me a couple times more, but we perfected the songs, and were dismissed until tomorrow. I found Rachel in the choir room sitting at the piano.

"Hey Rachel," I said, and grinned at her.

"Oh, hello Quinn," she replied.

"So what are you doing?" I asked, and leaned against the other side of the piano. She kept looking down at my stomach, and I didn't really know if I should say anything.

"Why could you possibly care?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. I was just going to ask your advice on singing tomorrow. It's my first time in front of an audience," I said.

"You perform with your Cheerios all the time," she said.

"I don't sing,"

"Well, you're a great singer, you shouldn't be worried," she said, and started to pack up her music.

"I don't know, maybe we should go somewhere and you can help me out. I mean, we're friends, we can hang out," I said.

"We're friends?"

"Yeah, I mean, just because you abandoned us, doesn't mean we can't talk still,"

"Well, I guess. My dad and daddy are making dinner tonight, would you like to come over?" she asked.

"Sure, I can follow you home," I grinned.

Rachel looked kind of scared. I was scared too. What the hell am I doing? I've tormented her for years, why am I being nice? Stupid hormones. Oh well, I was going to get tips from a great singer, and home cooked meal. I just hope they are good cooks.

Rachel actually leaved within walking distance from our house, and I commented on that when I parked in front of her house.

"Oh, well, that's a coincidence," she said, and led me into her house. Her parents weren't home, and would be in less than an hour.

"Would you like to work in my bedroom?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," I said. I noticed the very many pictures of her were around the house. From when she was a baby, all the way up to now. Her dads had very good taste, and all the furniture and colors and everything matched. It looked like a house out of a magazine, but it also looked home-y. I liked it. Our house mismatch couches, and white walls. Kurt wanted to fix that, but we didn't really have the money for new furniture, so my dad just saved up for a giant flat screen TV.

Rachel's room was quite a surprise when I walked in, but I was completely expecting it. Everything was pink, and there were stars all over. It was creative, but very bright. I sat on the little couch thing she had at the end of her bed and she sat in the chair opposite from me.

"So what were you actually coming to me for?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just nervous about tonight, what do you do to sing in front of everyone?" I asked. Why am I here? Oh god…

"Well, I just don't get nervous really, I'm a fabulous soprano, and it just doesn't bother me. I think you could use the 'underwear' method?" She suggested.

"Picture everyone in their underwear?"

"Precisely, just think of everyone else being embarrassed, and not yourself,"

I nodded, and reached behind me to pull my hair out of my pony tail. I shook me hair out and let it lay on my shoulders, and got a headband out of my bag.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie or something until my dads' get home?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," I stood up, and followed her back downstairs. This whole thing was completely awkward. I'm crazy. I can't be over here. What if people found out?

"Hey, Rachel, could you not tell anyone I came over?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. I don't really have anybody to tell anyhow," she said.

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"Do you want to watch my favorite movie? Funny Girl," she asked in the living room.

"Sure, Kurt makes me watch it with him all the time," I replied, and set my bag on the ground next to the couch, and sat down.

She turned her back towards me to get the movie, but I caught that smile.

"Hey, will you sing My Man? I'd love to hear you sing that. It was my favorite number, along with I'm The Greatest Star," I asked. Okay, why did I do that. Confusion was a very common emotion today.

She skipped to end of the movie first, and then paused it as Fanny was going to sing.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Sure?" I replied.

"Okay.." she said. She seemed nervous.

"What happened to not being nervous in front of anybody?" I asked. Well, my mouth works before my brain most of the time.

"Uh," she hesitated before just not saying anything and then just pressed play. Wow, I got Rachel Berry speechless.

"Oh my man, I love him so," she whispered. It came across as very soft, and sweet. I knew she would be absolutely perfect for this song. I loved how loud she got in the end. It was amazing, and just so powerful. I even clapped when she was done.

"Wow, that was amazing," I said.

"Well, I've never sang that in front of anyone but my dads,"

"Oh," I didn't really know how to reply to that. She got the awkward silence, and decided to restart the movie and sit down. I noticed the little space in between it. I hardly even pay any attention to the movie, as I was just feeling around us.

Her dads came home even before the Intermission, and I was glad to get out of my seat.

"Oh Rachel, we're home!" They called through the door, and when they noticed me they stopped.

"Oh well hello," one said.

"Rach, I didn't know you brought a friend home,"

"Oh, Daddy, this is Quinn, from Glee Club," she said.

"Well that's fantastic, we finally get to meet one of your friends. We'll be making dinner, I hope you'll stay, Quinn," one said, and then came up to me, and held out his hand, "I'm Leroy, and this is Hiram."

"Hi," I said, and shook both their hands. You could barely tell they were gay. I kind of already like them. By sitting on the kitchen barstool while they cooked dinner, I knew I loved them. They were amazing parents, and witty, and just awesome. Rachel was a very lucky girl. I laughed so much that night. Their food was fantastic too. It was vegan, which was a change for me, but I actually really enjoyed it.

Rachel and I finished the movie, with her parents so it wasn't as awkward, and by then it was dark, so I had to drive home.

"I hope we get to see you again, Quinn," Hiram said, as they walked me to the door.

"Drive safely," Leroy said.

"Oh, I'm just a couple streets over actually," I said.

"That's really cool! Bye Quinn! Have a nice night,"

"Very nice meeting you,"

Rachel said, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow at the performance."

I smiled and waved as I walked down to my car and pulled away from their house. It was a strange night, but I happened to enjoy it. As much as I thought it was a total mistake, it was nice.

Kurt and Dad already ate when I got home, so I was glad, and I went up to my room.

I heard dad from downstairs as I walked up them.

"Wow, she's in a good mood,"

I rolled my eyes and shut my door.

I surprisingly didn't see Rachel all day. It wasn't until after the audience was starting to fill up that I saw her in the back. I smiled, and went back to our dressing room. Which was the choir room.

"Okay, audience is starting to fill up, we should warm up," Artie said.

"Okay, Brad, can you help us out?" Mr. Shue asked.

Our main singer wasn't here yet even. I could tell he was freaking out. He wouldn't show it, but I've had a long time to notice those things. We started the warm ups, and April came in, drunk as ever not in the costume we had for her. It was all pink, and had ribbons, and tassles. It was terrible, and walked by us muttering things. She kissed Puckerman! Grabbed my brothers' nose too. I rolled my eyes. I knew this would happen. This show is going to be a disaster. I knew it from the beginning. Mr. Shue should have never brought her in her.

He left when Ms. Pillsbury came in though. What an asshole. At least April can still sing when she was drunk. We were going out in a little over ten minutes.

"Alright, two minutes, let's go to the stage," Mr. Shue called, coming back in. Was he really letting her go on like this? This would never have happened if Rachel never left. I need to find a way to get her back in after this fail tonight. I need to keep her away from my boyfriend too. I didn't see anything about it yesterday, but something needs to be done.

The lights went out, and the clapping began. Principal Figgins introduced us, and the curtain rose. I was partnered with Puck, and the performance went spectacularly, which was very surprising. We all did a sigh of relief, and threw our hats into the air. There was a fifteen minute intermission, and the band was going to play, and then we would go back on for our second number.

I was pumping with adrenaline, and we hurried to change our shirts, and touched up our makeup quickly.

"We were a hit! They loved us!" Artie rolled towards Mr. Shue when he came back in. Santana actually let Kurt do her makeup. I was watching just to make sure Santana doesn't lash out or anything.

"W-w-where's April?" Tina stuttered.

"You were right Mr. Shue, she'd massacre Mariah in a 'diva-off'," Kurt said. I can't believe he still approves of this.

"April is amazing," Mr. Shue said, and hesitated to finish his sentence. I knew something was up, "But she's not in the glee club anymore."

Everyone's jaw pretty much dropped to the floor.

"I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me, and Glee Club was supposed to be about you guys. You don't need her to be great," he said.

"But we need her for the second act," Mercedes said.

"I'll just have to go out there, and tell them we had to cut the show short," he said, "Hey!" he noticed our disappointment, and anger, "Guys, you were great!" I noticed Rachel hovering in the doorway.

"Don't worry, there will be other performances," he said. Rachel walked in behind him.

"Excuse me? I think I may have a solution. In show business, if a star can't perform, her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go on for April if you'd let me," Rachel said quietly.

"Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" Mercedes asked. Okay, that was mean. You cannot be mean to her like that.

"Since I quit the play," she replied.

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked.

"I realized being a star didn't make me feel as happy as being your friend," I bet this had something to do with yesterday, "If I let myself down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself. I know all the words to the song."

"You don't know the choreography," I said. I wished I didn't. Again with the head not working! God.

She was stuck there.

"Then we're going to have to give her a lot of help out there," Finn said.

My mind blew up with anger. No! Finn cannot be doing this! It just proves that he's cheating on me! I can't be cheated on! I'm the head cheerleader!

They smiled at each other, and I glared.

"Go get in a costume, Rachel," Mr. Shue said, and that smiled widened on her face, and she rushed off to change to have enough time to learn some of the dance moves. It actually turned out quite well, and Mike and Britt helped the most, and then it was show time.

I actually happen to love Queen. As much as my dad loved Mellon Camp, and Kurt loved Broadway music. My passion was good rock and roll. Freddie Mercury is my favorite too. I helped pick the song, and I was overjoyed we were still able to perform.

The stage was ready for us, and the performance was also amazing. Maybe the Glee Club will not be so in the dumps after this. Maybe we even had a chance at sectionals. I considered us to be really good actually.

After we sang, everyone clapped, and we just went insane once that curtain went down. I mean, crazing. Screaming, hugging, jumping. I think Brittany even flipped. Oh it was amazing, and I haven't felt this pure joy in such a long time. It was a nice feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eek! It's been like a month since I've updated this. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am.** **I mean, it's the end of the semester, so you know. Typical excuse for late updates. **

**Well, here's chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12**

Glee practice the next few weeks has been really easy. Our competition for Sectionals was easy, so I guess we just didn't work as hard. Good for me, because I just wanted to lie on the floor most of the time anyway. Well, not on the that floor, it was covered in sweat, but just lie down. My feet are killing me.

Mr. Shue asked us to slip up today, into girls and guys. Kurt joined us first, but Mr. Shue like totally yelled at him. I kind of wanted to punch him.

"Okay, girls verses guys. A week from today, you will both perform a mash-up of your choice," Mr. Shue said, and then Puck being dumb asked what that was. Mr. Shue explained it in his terribly annoying way. I noticed how Finn was practically falling asleep the whole time. Why does he always throw something cylindrical around?

I went home that day, and just lie in my bed. I was tired, and Rachel pestering me to join all the girls for some singing thing was annoying, and I just wanted some sleep. I think I did fall asleep because next thing I know, it's past six. I get up, and stretch. I'm very hungry. I still wake up and get sick in the morning, but it's not as bad as those last two weeks.

The next day at Cheerios practice, we were doing our final routine, and I was at the top. My knees shook a little bit, and I was close to falling, and I knew Coach saw it. She questioned it, and I lied. Obviously.

It rained the next day, and I really didn't feel like going to school. I had to go though, I couldn't just skip days of school.

There was some drama about a new school nurse today, but I didn't really pay attention. Mr. Shue taught us an actual lesson today, and we took notes. I sat next to Kurt and Santana, and Finn was next to Santana. After a lesson, the girls were to split up so we can work on our assignments. I kind of just skipped that and went home. In fact, I've missed pretty much all of glee practice for the next week. I didn't even see the boys perform.

It was Rachel that confronted me about it though. I was in my locker to go to my next class and she just walked up to me.

"I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsals," she said.

"I'm not superwoman, I know Glee is your whole life, but I have Cheerios, I'm on honor roll, and I have friends," I said, and took my binder, and shut my locker before walking away.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know," she said. I slowed my walking, "No one at Glee is going to judge you."

How dare she bring that up in these hallways!

"Look I know everyone expects us to be enemies, and in competition, but I don't hate you," she said when I turned around. On the inside, I sighed of relief.

"Why not?" I questioned, "I've been awful to you."

"That was before you found out what it felt like to be me," Rachel said, "An outsider. More people are going to start finding out about this and you'll need friends who can relate."

"How can you relate to what I'm going through?" I sneered at her. I don't want her bringing this up in the hallways. Someone could be eavesdropping, and then tell the whole school. Like that Jewfro kid.

"You don't think people whisper about me in the lunch rooms, or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?" she replied.

I felt uncomfortable, "That was me, actually."

"Look, I don't agree with the choice you're making, but you're going to need glee, you have seven months of your youth left, you should enjoy it. And let's face it, in a couple of months that cheerleading uniform isn't going to fit, and we're going to be all you have left. Just come back to practice. Boy versus girls, it's fun and we could certainly use your voice right now. You're actually a good singer, Quinn. Occasionally sharp, but that's because you lack my years of training," she said.

I was on the verge of tears, "I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed you know," I said.

"I know," was all she said before she smiled and walked past me. I had to stand there a few seconds before I composed myself, and the first bell rang. I would be late if I didn't start to move.

I went to glee practice that day, but it was just the girls in there, so we practiced for a while. Their mash-up was actually a great choice.

"I told you guys!" Rachel shouted at us.

"Oh we know, you've been bar aiding us for the better part of a hour," Santana said, and rolled her eyes.

"Were they really that good?" I asked. I mean, I've seen Finn dance, they couldn't have been great.

"They were Quinn! Look, I was fine with arranging, choreography, and directing this number free of charge. We underestimated the boys. Their number will go to Sectionals, and once again, I will be humiliated," Rachel replied.

"How were we supposed to know they'd rock the house? They've never been good," Mercedes said. I've come to really enjoy hanging out with Mercedes. She comes over all the time, to hang out with Kurt, and sometimes I join them.

"How d-d-did they do it?" Tina stuttered.

"The real question is what were they on?" Kurt asked form the door. We all looked at him, "Though I've been grouped with the boys, my legion still remains with you ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair and all of my artistic designs have been rioted as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers," he stopped there.

"We all took something," he said, and shrugged. I was full of anger.

"Kurt! If dad finds out he will kill you! What kind of drugs are you on?" I screeched.

All of the girls were shocked.

"Whoa girly, I did it once, and dad won't find out unless you tell him. So don't," he said.

I groaned, and threw my hands up and trudged back to my seat.

Glee ended there.

I went home, and ignored Kurt. I was angry at him.

I ended up reading a bit, and then eating before dosing off. I haven't really been active lately. I mean, Cheerios practice, but I haven't really hung out with any of my friends. I shrugged. Oh well.

The next day at school, I saw Finn for a second, and knew immediately he was still on those drugs. He was hyper, and just excited, and annoying. I couldn't even get a chance to talk to him, he kept moving.

On the day of our performance though, Rachel decided at lunch that we needed to meet her in the nurses office afterwards. I rolled my eyes, and decided to go along with whatever crazy she had planned.

Mrs. Shuester was the nurse? What? No wonder.

"Wait a minute, Rachel, you want us to stoop to the boys level, and do exactly what they did?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I want to win," she said. I rolled my eyes and took the damned pills. Our last class was next, and near the end of it, I was already hyper and excited.

"Let's go get on our costumes," Rachel exclaimed when she met me in the hallway.

"Yeah!" I had a smile on my face. I didn't really understand what was happening. It was strange. I had all this energy, and I just wanted to go do a bunch of flips in the gym.

Rachel had chosen to wear a light yellow dress with our hair down, because we would be whipping it around.

Mr. Shue didn't even notice anything was wrong with us. What an oblivious ass. I was too energized to care. Rachel's singing was amazing. This performance was really fun too.

I went home, and Kurt was trying to calm me down.

"Hey Finn, do you think you can take me out to get some ice cream?" I called Finn after I got home. I was so hungry.

"Yeah! I'll be over in ten minutes!" he exclaimed.

I didn't realize until later that this was a really bad idea. We were both still on this crap, and mine was wearing off, but it ended up with us playing at a children's playground. Quite strange.

When I got home, it made me think. I'm still a child myself. I can't take care of a baby! I spent many hours that night contemplating it. I could still take up Mrs. Shuester on her offer.

The next day at school, I saw her in the hallway.

"Mrs. Shuester, I need to talk to you," I said, and then whispered, "About the baby."

"Is everything okay? Wait, you're not having it now are you?" She asked.

"What? No!" How could she think that? "Aren't you supposed to be a nurse?"

I stopped and turned to face her, "I've been thinking about your offer. I like my life. I like being a cheerleader; and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I like being in glee club. I've got all these great things in my life, and it already feels like too much. I can't raise a baby," I whispered the last part.

"You know, honestly, I don't know how you kids to it these days. I didn't have it this bad when I was your age. There weren't as many TV channels though either. You know, is Finn okay with this? I don't want any baby daddy drama when you hand it over to me," she asked.

"He's the reason I'm doing this. He's such a good guy, and he already has all of this pressure. He's going to have a heart attack. I never want Mr. Shuester to find out about this though. I don't want to hurt him either," I said.

"Oh your secret's safe with me; I have a lot more to lose," she said. I narrowed my eyes at that comment, but brushed it off.

"You know how you gave me those vitamins for the baby? I really appreciated that, but I'm going to have all of these doctors bills, and I'm going to need some new maternity clothes," I said.

"You want money from me?" she asked.

"It's going to be your baby,"

"Which means I'm going to have to pay the bills for eighteen years, I think you can handle nine months," Mrs. Shuester said, "Look you're making the right call here, Quinn. It's what's best for everybody." With that, she gave me a smile and walked away. I was angry. I can't pay for this. I'm fifteen, I can't even get a job yet! I know my dad won't have the money to do it.

At glee practice Mr. Shuester came in with a sad look on his face, and told us about how the Principal found out about us doing the drugs. He got in trouble for it.

"We're really sorry Mr. Shue," Finn said.

"We didn't mean to get you in trouble," Rachel said.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys," he said. That made me feel terrible.

"Glee is supposed to be about what's in your heart, not coursing through your veins," Mr. Shue said.

"We know; and I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd be happy to move forward, and but this episode behind us," Rachel said.

"Well it's not that simple," Mr. Shue replied, "Because of this debacle, it's been decided that I am no longer fit to run Glee Club myself. We've been assigned a co-director."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Coach seemed to walk in at the most perfect moment.

"Hey kids! I'm just going to say, I'm thrilled to be coming on board to co-captain your uh, show biz cruise," she said, "I can't want to start singing and dancing, and maybe even putting on the Ritz a little bit."

I didn't know whether to be angry, or excited. I think I was a little bit of both.


	13. Chapter 13

**So guess what's coming off haitus?! Quinn Hummel! Hahah. yay! Well a couple notes. I changed it to third person. Looks better. And second. Not edited, sorry for any mistakes. **

Chapter 13

Quinn sat in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. This whole week had gone by terribly. Glee was tomorrow and it was not something she was looking forward to. She let out a shaky breath and rolled on to her side, looking towards her door. She could hear Kurt walking around downstairs doing something. Probably cooking. Even before their mom died, Kurt was always the one in the kitchen helping her cook, and now ever since she died he just stress bakes. It's sort of a good thing, but she worries about him.

She groans as she picks herself up, putting on her slippers to make her way downstairs. Might as well do something. Wallowing in her room was not going to help.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Ah. Well I'm making cupcakes, and then dinner. What do you want? I was thinking turkey burgers, because dad keeps asking for cheeseburgers, but they're terrible for you. He'll never know the difference," Kurt said, chuckling and bit, and brushing his bangs behind his ear.

Quinn quietly laughed, shaking her head, "That sounds great actually. I could really go for a burger," Quinn said, pulling herself up on the counter next to the fridge.

"What are you making with it?" she asked, opening the freezer to take out the ice cream. Kurt took it away from her and put it back. She narrowed her eyes. "What was that for? I want some."

"I'm making baked sweet potatoes, and no. It will spoil your dinner. After," he said, turning on the oven, and popping a baking sheet on the bottom rack. He handed me the plastic bag of the four sweet potatoes and said, "Wash these. I'll make the turkey patties."

Quinn groaned a bit too dramatically, and jumped off the counter, pouring the bag into the empty sink to wash them. She stopped though, "There's four of them. Is someone coming over?" Quinn turned and looked at him. He was getting the defrosted meat from the fridge.

"Oh just Mercedes," he said, and started making the four burgers.

"Oh alright," she said, and grabbed the scrubbing pad. Kurt was big on making sure something that grew in dirt was really clean. She was sort of used to this now. After cleaning them all, she wrapped them in foil and put them in the oven, reclaiming her spot on the counter, watching Kurt as he seasoned the meat.

"When is she coming over?" I asked, curious.

"I told her whenever she was done with her homework. So probably in like a half hour," he said, getting the pan from the cupboard. Kurt wasn't going to actually cook them now, because the potatoes were going to take a while, but just getting everything ready.

"Okedokey," she said, jumping down and going into the living room. It would be an easy dinner. Dad would be home in about an hour so it works perfectly. She ran upstairs to grab her phone and stopped herself at the picture sitting on her table. It made her smile, and shut the door behind her. Next week she gets to hear the heartbeat. It was slightly overwhelming, but her mind is telling her it's a good thing.

She had a text message on her phone. It was from Rachel. Quinn stopped at the top of the stairs, reading it. It said, 'Hello, my dad's were wondering if you were going to see you again so I thought I'd invite you. We're ordering Chinese tomorrow if you'd like to come over after school.' Hmm. Strange. At first, she was just going to reply with sure, yeah okay, but is that really a good idea? No one could know they were hanging out, especially enjoying themselves. She did happen to love her dads now, so that could be fun. No one really has to know? Rachel won't tell. Would she? She decided to just go for it and replied back with 'Yeah, sure. I'll come over,' and stuffed her phone in her back pocket, hopping down the rest of the stairs.

Her heart was sort of in her throat. Was this a good idea? Her phone buzzed almost immediately, and she looked at it. Rachel was very excited. Quinn didn't need to reply.

Mercedes knocked once and came inside. She sort of knew to just come in now. She was over all the time. "Hey 'Cedes," I said, as I walked away from the bottom of the stairs into the living room. Kurt and Mercedes would probably be going downstairs, so she'd just watch TV. She needed to catch up on some of her shows.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said, and gave her a warm smile, and took off her shoes by the door, heading towards the kitchen where Kurt had poked his head out.

I smiled back, and turned on the TV going to the recordings page. There was a lot she was missing but she just picked the last episode of The Vampire diaries that was new, and pulled her feet up underneath her, leaning her head on the arm of the couch. It was nice to just sit and do nothing. He had moved under her shirt to her stomach. There wasn't really anything there. Just a small hard spot in the bottom of her stomach. Quinn let out a shaky breath, and tried to pay attention to the show. She desperately needed to take her mind off the baby, Finn, Puck, Rachel, and Cheerios, and everything else. It was terrifying, and too overwhelming for a 15 year old.

Kurt finished cooking and Quinn went into the kitchen when the timer went off to retake her spot on the counter. Kurt was just melting cheese onto the burgers now. Dad should be home any minute now. As soon as she thought that in her mind, he opened the door and she smiled.

"So what do you think is going to happen tomorrow at Glee? Since Ms. Slyvester is a coach now," Mercedes commented.

"I don't know. I'm used to dealing with her," Quinn said, shrugging.

"I think it's going to be bad. She obviously has some sort of diabolical plan set up for this," Kurt said, waving his spatula.

"She wants to get rid of it, duh," Quinn said.

"That's sort of obvious," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"She won't though. We've got this covered," Mercedes said, laughing.

Quinn continued on with the conversation and said hi to daddy. It was a good night. They stayed in until Mercedes had to leave, and then Quinn went back up to her room. Maybe some crocheting will get my mind off things.

She didn't stay up that late, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

When morning came, she hopped down the stairs in a wonderful mood. Kurt didn't have to leave as early as her anymore, because she got her own car, so she left and didn't even see Kurt yet. Cheerios was okay and classes were easy. It was glee that was bothering her. What _was_ going to happen?

"Q, I'd like to see you and the other two in my office," Ms. Slyvester said as Quinn was packing up my homework from my locker. Quinn sighed and gave her a smile.

"Of course," she said, shutting the locker and closing her bag. San and Britt would be around somewhere, "Be right there." Coach walked away and Quinn walked around the corner to Santana's locker. She was there.

"Coach wants to see us," she said, and leaned against the locker next to hers. Her feet were killing her. At that moment she thought about it. Was this the accident from earlier this week? Was Quinn get kicked off the Cheerios? Panic rose in her chest, but she held a poker face.

They walked down to her office and sat in the three chairs.

"I want to pit these kids against one another. Am I clear? Quinn, update. Go," she said, and Quinn smiled.

"The minority students don't feel like they're being heard," Quinn said, smirking. Coach ahh-ed in agreement.

"Cheek of the armor huh," she said, leaning back in her chair, "I am going to create an environment so toxic, no one will want to be a part of that club. Like that time I sold my house to a nice young couple and salted the earth in the backyard so nothing living would ever grow there for a hundred years. You know why I did that? They tried to get my to pay their closing costs."

"Well. Okay," Quinn said, trailing off, "We can be of any help to you."

"Get out of my office," Sue said as the bell rang, and she set out plotting ways to make it 'toxic'. Quinn narrowed her eyes, but shook it off. They were to get to glee club now.

I sat with Finn who was already there, and waited for it to start.

"As we head into sectionals, I want to get some feedback. Like what kind of stuff you guys would like to be doing. Is there anything, any music in particular that you guys want to be doing?" Mr. Shue said.

"Could we maybe try something a little more.. black?" Mercedes suggested. Quinn smiled a bit.

"I agree, we do an awful lot of show tunes," Kurt said. She was surprised. Rachel interrupted him though. Of course.

"It's glee club. Not crunk club," Rachel said with her little attitude. Quinn oddly thought that was so cute.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet," Mercedes threatened. Kurt snapped his finger at her. It was kind of funny to Quinn. Rachel just looked taken aback.

"Fantastic, Kurt. Duly noted," Mr. Shue added. She rolled my eyes. He had no intention of that at all. "Anything else?"

Mike raised his hand from the back row. We all looked at him. She didn't think she's ever heard him talk in here. "I can pop and lock," Mike suggested.

"Ah.. Not really what we're going for Mike, but.. Noted. Noted," Mr. Shue said. Again. Nothing was going to come from that.

Sue didn't even end up coming to this meeting. We just worked on some vocals today. She was planning something, and it wasn't going to be good.

On the way out, Kurt stopped Quinn. "Hey. Don't forget about the doctor's appointment you have today. Tell Finn. I think it would be better if the two of you go," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was slightly reassuring.

"I… I. Okay. I will have him take me," she said, unsure of how that will go. Kurt walked away, giving her a warm smile and squeezing her shoulder. She let out a breath and turned around to go talk to him. "Finn, can we talk?" she asked him. He was chatting with Mr. Shue about something.

"Uh yeah sure," he said, and walked with her.

"I have a doctor's appointment today, and I want you to go with me," she said, looking up at him. Finn didn't know what to say, she knew that. "I know you're freaked out about it, but please. I need you there," Quinn added.

"Um. Okay. Okay I'll take you. I.. I don't know if I can drive though," he said, looking around.

"Well I don't think I can either. I'll ask Kurt," Quinn suggested. Finn stopped her though.

"No. I've got someone," he said abruptly.

Quinn looked at him for a minute, "Who?" she asked.

"Uh," he said, and turned around, talking towards Mr. Shue. Quinn sighed, and blushed. He told him. Oh my god. That was the worst thing to come from today. Mr. Shue agreed, looking at her from across the room. She picked up her bag and followed them. The drive was awkward, and she fiddled with her fingers. The ring her mother gave her was suddenly very interesting.

Pulling into the parking lot, Mr. Shue wasn't sure if he should come in. Finn told him he should, even though Quinn was sort of objective. Waiting rooms were weird but it didn't last long. At least Mr. Shue had the decency to stay behind.

She was alone in the room with Finn while they waited. It was scary seeing all that equipment. "Do you want to know if it's a girl or a boy?" Finn asked, suddenly. Quinn looked at him and almost starting crying.

"Yeah.. Yeah I think I do. Do you?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. I do," he said, and sighed, squeezing her hand back.

The door opened and a lady walked in, carrying her clipboard. "Alright, Quinn. I've got some initial questions to go over, and then we can get started. Can you lift up your shirt for me?" she asked, setting her stuff down and setting up the machine. She didn't even bother to look at them. "One. Do you want to know the sex?"

Quinn and Finn looked at each other for a minute, "Yes. We do," she said, folding up her uniform top and pulling up bottom for the nurse to get the wand on her stomach.

Quinn looked at the thing in her hand and huffed, glancing up a Finn, "I'm freaking out," she said.

"Everything's going to be fine," Finn said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Relax. At your age there's very little chance of anything being wrong," The doctor said. Finn seemed very delighted by that, but I was still scared.

"Awesome," Finn said, and bounced in his seat a bit. He probably didn't really know what that meant.

"Okay this is going to be a bit cool to the touch," the doctor said, not really bothering to look at where she was placing it.

"Can you just.. be careful with my uniform?" Quinn asked, trying to get over the nerves. The Doctor stopped for a second, but continued.

"Alright. Speaking of your ages, have you two given any thought to what you're going to do after the baby is born?" she asked, glancing at the monitor.

"Whatever Quinn wants is fine," Finn said after a pause. He didn't sound like that was really what he wanted.

"Well if it makes any difference, it's a girl," she said. That's all Quinn heard. Girl. This little baby was going to be a girl. Finn kissed her hand and sighed. She didn't really know what his opinion on it was. They never talked about it, because Quinn always avoids the topic.

They finished up quickly with some more prints and Finn went outside a Quinn cleaned up. She felt a tear drop down her face as she wiped her stomach with a paper towel. She wiped that away before anyone could see, and stood up, taking a deep breath and fixing her uniform. She would not cry. It just can't happen. Wait until later when Kurt will snuggle with her and it won't be so bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter(: Not edited, looking for a beta? Perhaps. I apologize in advance for repetitive pronouns, errors, etc. **

**Chapter 14**

Quinn was dropped off at her house after the appointment, after declining to hang out with Finn. She sort of wanted to be alone with her baby girl. A girl. She always dreamed of having a girl someday. A boy would have been great too, in fact she wanted 4 kids. Just not.. not yet. It was too early. She wanted a husband first. She wanted that to be Finn. Or did she really?

She sat in her bed and pulled out the updated picture. She might as well put it in the yellow frame. The first one was sort of just a blur, with this one you could sort of see a baby's body. Kurt wasn't home and neither was her dad. Quinn fell asleep eventually and didn't realize it until she woke up and it Just about two more weeks until Halloween.

Quinn ended up staying up pretty much all night. She went to school very exhausted. Cheerios was late as well, working on a number to the song 'You Keep Me Hanging On' and Quinn went home and cried. It was so relatable to her and it really hurt.

The next day, Quinn wanted so badly to skip Cheerios practice this morning. It wasn't an option though, as she trudged through their routine. At least Glee was today and she could sit and do nothing in that class. They weren't doing anything. It was mainly just waiting to see what Coach had up her sleeve.

She sat in the back today, near Finn and chatted quietly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk today. Coach came in with Mr. Shue and we all looked at them. It looked as though they were arguing.

"Ladies choice. Heads," Sue said with a grin. She flipped a coin and Mr. Shue caught it and sighed.

"Heads," he said. Sue smiled.

"Awesome," she said, and looked at us. Quinn narrowed her eyes and watched them. Sue was up to something.

"Alright. The following students have been selected for special elite glee club called Sue's Kids," she said.

"Hold on," Mr. Shue interrupted, "We agreed not to split up the group."

"Oh come on Will, give me a chance to do this Sue Sylvester's way. Maybe with my proven leadership abilities, I can help this pathetic group of mouth breathers place at Sectionals," she said in her snarky tone. Quinn sighed. Whatever. This wasn't going to end well.

"We can't even compete in Sectionals if we divide up the club Sue, it's against the rules," Mr. Shue said.

"Really? You need to crack open a book William. Here," Sue said, tossing him a book.

Quinn stopped paying attention. She looked at her nails. Anything to get the day to go by faster. There was an hour left of this and then she could go home. She was starving, perhaps she could stop somewhere for food on the way home. Kurt wouldn't like that she was eating fast food but she just wanted it so badly.

"Alright everybody! Listen up. When you hear your name called make you way over to my side of this shiny black thing," Sue said, getting Quinn's attention. She was waiting to hear her name.

"Uh Sue, it's called a piano," Mr. Shue said, frowning.

When Sue called 'Gay Kid' Quinn almost stood up. Finn looked at her and Quinn pursed her lips. This was not going like she planned. In fact, Quinn didn't even get called. At that moment Quinn remembered the conversation they had in her office. The minority students. Of course. She smirked and leaned back in her chair. In glee club it seemed like everyone but Rachel was a minority student. It sort of bothered her, and now they were on the same team.

Mr. Shue was so at loss for what to do, that we sort of just worked on picking a song to sing, and it was mainly Rachel, so I just ignored it and played on my phone, texting Kurt and Santana. Apparently they were in the auditorium just messing around. Sue left, saying she'll be back with a song tomorrow to work on.

"Quinn… Are you still planning on coming over today?" Rachel stopped Quinn in the hallway. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Uh, I don't know. I forgot about it," Quinn replied, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Oh well it's okay, you don't have to. Daddy was looking forward to seeing you again," Rachel said, sounding hurt.

"No, um, okay. I'll still come over. I'll just go home first and change and then come over okay?" Quinn replied. This was totally wrong. Quinn wouldn't hang out with Rachel like this. She just couldn't. It was a bad idea, but her mouth just wouldn't tell her no.

"Okay," Rachel said in a cheery voice and walked off to her own locker.

Quinn stopped and sighed. What was she doing?

She did as planned, taking as much time as she could to stall, without seeming rude, and drove the few streets away to Rachel's house, parking in the street in front. She knocked awkwardly on the front door and Rachel answered almost immediately.

"Come in! Dad just got home, so we're waiting on Daddy now," Rachel said, leading her into the house.

"Hi Mr. Berry," Quinn said, taking off her shoes at the door.

"Nonsense, call me Leroy," he said, reaching out to give Quinn a hug. It was a bit weird, but Quinn played along. It actually made her a bit happy to see them again. Being around Rachel made her happy and it was really weird. She hid it very well, so at school it seemed like she hated Rachel.

She gave Leroy a smile, and sat at the kitchen bar stool next to Rachel. Rachel had started cooking, and Leroy was just getting in to take over.

"So what are you cooking? It smells delicious. Thank you so much for inviting me over," Quinn said, setting her purse on the counter in front of her.

"Vegan vodka sauce for some vegan spaghetti. Along with some grilled asparagus and garlic bread. Oh and it's a pleasure Quinn! Rachel never has her friends over, so it's nice to finally meet one of them. You're such a good friend to her, we've heard so much about you," he commented, giving her a smile. Quinn looked a bit sad there. Such a good friend. She was a terrible friend to Rachel, and it sort of hurt hearing that. Just as he was about to turn around and see her sad expression the door opened and Hiram walked in. She turned around and gave him a smile. Hiding it. It was her secret. She thought Rachel noticed, as Quinn looked over and saw her staring at her.

The night was really fun, and Quinn actually had a good time. She hadn't laughed so much since those nights where her and Kurt stay up all night watching movies and joking with each other.

Tomorrow morning at Cheerios practice, Mr. Shue and the principal was there. They called off a list of names telling them they can't be on the Cheerios anymore. Their grades were too bad. What. This is dumb. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were the only ones left. Britt was actually not allowed to stay, but she did anyway. They continued to stretch until Sue showed up. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Q! Here, now," she called, "Where are my Cheerios?"

"Coach Sylvester, they're not academically eligible. Mr. Shue flunked them," Quinn said, wringing her hands together. She was nervous.

Sue took off her glasses and gave Quinn a look of horror. She screamed and made her way into the school, as a tornado, tearing up anything in her path. Quinn winced, and went back to San and Britt. Looked like they were practicing today.

Quinn went to her Spanish class, and sat next to Brittany. Finn came in just as the bell rang and sat in front of her. It was a quiet day, they were doing a test. Finn yawned and dropped a note on her desk.

"What is this?" she asked, slightly annoyed that he was interrupting her.

"Check it out. I came up with a name that would be good for our kid," he whispered and turned around.

"Eyes on your own test, Finn," Mr. Shue said, calling him out. Quinn rolled her eyes and got back to work. Mr. Shue was helping another student and Finn turned back around.

"Anyway, then I read that Gwenyth Paltrow named her kid Apple, so I thought that's so cool, cause I love apples, so I thought we should name our kid something more original, and poetic," Finn said. Quinn narrowed her eyes and opened the note. "Then I came up with the best baby name of all time," Finn added.

Drizzle. She opened the paper and it said Drizzle. What sort of stupid name was that. "Drizzle!" Finn said excitedly.

"Drizzle," Quinn said, and glared at him.

"Yeah! Yeah, cause you know how awesome it is when it's just drizzling outside but it's not really raining so it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside," he said.

"Are you a moron?" Quinn asked, leaning forward. This was sort of getting her mad.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"We're not naming our baby Drizzle. We're not naming our baby anything. Finish your test Finn," Quinn said through gritted teeth. She stuffed the paper into her book and looked back at her test. Brittany reached over to grab it. "Give me back my test," Quinn said, and furrowed her eyes, taking back the paper.

"I just don't understand anything," Brittany said.

"That's not my problem," Quinn said angrily, and went back to her stupid test. After a second she felt bad about saying that to her, but didn't say anything else. She was already in such a bad mood.

Quinn finished her test in a rush, and quickly exited the classroom on the bell. Finn followed and tried to talk to her again. She interrupted, "You are so insensitive, bringing up baby names when you know I don't want to keep it. I can't keep it," she said, trying not to look at him. That was a lie. She wanted to keep it so badly. It was just that she had her whole life ahead of her and it wasn't time to have a child yet.

"I know but I don't know what you expect me to do about it," he replied.

"Not have an opinion about it," Quinn said, and turned the corner to go to her locker.

"Hey this is happening to me too!" he almost shouted at Quinn.

"No it's not," she stated, and finally turned around to look at him as she stopped at her locker, "You are not the one who will lose everything she has at this school if anyone finds out." She turned and unlocked her locker. The sooner she could walk away from this the better.

"You know sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel," Finn said. That hurt. It stabbed Quinn right in the heart. She stopped and turned to him again. Her eyes burned a little bit, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Really," Quinn said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, she cares about my feelings and sticks up for me. She sticks up for both of us," he said, leaning forward, "You know she gave that kid Jacob a pair of her underwear to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant."

Quinn huffed, putting her books away, and put her hands on her hips. This meant so much to her, but Finn couldn't know that. She laughed a bit, "You think she did that for me? Just to be a good teammate?" she asked, hiding back the tears.

"Yeah, that's what she told me," Finn said. Of course. He'd believe anything that girl told him. Quinn just had to say something to him.

"I know some guys cheat on their wives, or pregnant girlfriends, but just don't do it with her," she said, slamming her locker shut, not even bothering to get her next class books. It wasn't like she was going to it. Not after this. He couldn't cheat on her with Rachel because Rachel was hers. Entering the bathroom, she stopped herself. Did she really just think that? Rachel wasn't hers. She didn't even like Rachel. What was going on? As the bell rang, Quinn ignored her classes, and once the hallways emptied, she went back to her locker to grab her keys and go out to her car. Having glee club later, she wasn't going to just leave, but another class was out of the question.

Quinn wanted so much to just cry, but it just wasn't coming anymore. Sitting by herself in her little red car that her daddy saved so much money for, she just couldn't cry. It was anger. Anger that this whole thing happened. Anger that Puck got to her. Anger that it wasn't actually Finn's baby. Anger that she sort of had feelings for Puck. Anger that she didn't know what was going on her mind about Rachel. Most of all she just hurt. Broken into pieces. A million tiny little ones.


End file.
